Like Other Girls
by AbstractRainbow
Summary: WIP F/F AU Everyone's human, relationships Familial and otherwise have been changed, changes etc. Starts out as Buffy and her twin sister Tara move to Sunnydale with their mother after a disaster at the previous school, and the divorce. Temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_Begun as a response to a challenge that I once randomly found on AFF. It's kinda escalated into something not quite what the challenge called for. However, people seemed to like it the first time around._

Disclaimers:  
This fic will eventually contain material homosexual in nature. If this should offend you or is illegal where you live, do not continue. Come to think of it, don't read any of my works, they all include homosexual stuff.  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the series, concepts and characters are the property, copyright and trademark of UPN, Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon. No ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by the use in this work. This work constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This work is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes. All other characters and situations which are not specifically owned by the above mentioned are sole copyright of the author.  
((Oh, and yes, the title of the fic is in reference to that line in "Life's a Show" from the eppie "Once More With Feeling…" in the sixth season.))

"Buffy… Buffy…." The blonde didn't seem to hear the other girl as she sat back and stared at the sky. "Elizabeth Ann Summers." Buffy jolted slightly and spun to look at the other girl. Tara giggled, then rolled her eyes. "Thought that would get your attention. You've been staring off into space for the past ten minutes."

"Sorry… thinking." She blushed slightly, then looked up at the sky again. "Ya think dad will come back?"

"Buffy, it was like straight out of television. He ran off with his secretary." Tara said in a gentle, but firm tone. Buffy sighed and finally stared back down at her lap. "Dad isn't going to come back to us."

"Yeah, I guess I know that…" she sighed again, then elbowed the girl. "So… what do you think the school will be like? I hear from… well… talk shows and stuff… that it's hard to change schools two years in. Different people and stuff."

"It'll be harder for -you-." Tara said with a small laugh. "At least you were popular. Xander was near tears when we drove off."

"Well he's had a crush on me since we were kids…" Buffy laughed at that. "I thought Willy's vein was gonna pop though."

"He prefers Spike." Tara said in a defensive manner, looking down her nose at Buffy. The girl rolled her eyes. "Besides, he's going to visit every weekend on his bike. Not too far to drive."

"Sure…" Buffy groaned, thinking the nickname was ridiculous. "But my other friends in LA? Nah, they weren't anything special. All really superficial. I'm -trying- to get away from that."

"You mean get away from being the popular brat and queen of the school, known for her looks and razor sharp tongue?" Tara asked with a knowing grin, as Xander had explained it jokingly before. Buffy's other friends had only ever accepted the goofball's presence due to his exceptional skill on the swimming team. Buffy, however, at hearing that just glared at her in a barely tolerant manner. "You know it's true. You were the queen of the school, most popular girl. Everyone saw you for your beauty and fashion sense, and ran from you if you were in a bad mood… or a good mood and they weren't up to par. You could really be a bitch sometimes."

"Hey, I was improving!" Buffy claimed weakly. "I'm trying, really. Ever since that girl broke down crying at the beginning of the year I've been nicer."

"True…" Tara teased. Then she rolled her eyes. "So… do you know anything about Sunnydale? I thought you were going to have one of your pet computer geeks look it up."

"You sound like Spike!" Buffy claimed, having put up with the punk's mocking far too often. Any time Xander would even mention her popularity, Spike would start in on her so called pet computer geeks (the guys she'd actually started being nice to in the computer club), her lapdogs (the other popular girls who hung on her every word), or her muscle (the sports members that had crushes on her). "Don't call them that… you were friends with most of them too…"

"You ignored everything I've been saying all morning. I have a right to tease you." Tara said proudly. Buffy rolled her eyes. "But you're right, I was friends with a lot of them. "So… did you find anything out about Sunnydale?"

"Other than it being a middle of nowhere hodunk town, no. There wasn't anything special about it really." Buffy complained with a small sigh. "I think they have a total of one mall… and the streets… you can supposedly cross them unharmed without being escorted by military tanks."

"LA traffic is bad… do you think we'll be able to sleep with all that quiet?" Tara said with a large grin. She'd always hated the noise of the city. Buffy shrugged, the looked over at their mother, Joyce, motioning them back to the car. Picnic break was over. Time to continue on the drive. "So… you never did tell me about that fire…"

"And I never will." Buffy said in a sour grumble. She was not going to talk about that now.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer in first chapter_

_*********************************_

Buffy looked at the room she would be in, already mostly set up from the movers and her mother's several trips. She still had to unpack her personal items, but the bed was made and furniture placed. The first thing she did was find the box with Mr. Gordo and place him on the bed to watch her unpack. The little stuffed ferret, its bandit eyes staring, looked a bit odd with the big pink bow tied around his neck, but she'd never claimed to be completely normal or sane. Tara was probably unpacking in her room, though Miss Gordo, her stuffed feline, was probably stuck at the bottom of some unknown box, waiting to be stored in a corner.

~

As the two blonde girls finally sat in the principal's office, waiting for the man to return from whatever business he'd been on, Buffy fidgeted and Tara squirmed. Both girls looked at the name plate on the desk. "Mr. Rupert Giles…" Tara said finally, reading the name aloud.

"Rupert…." Buffy giggled, then stopped herself. She had to admit, even if only privately, that Buffy wasn't exactly that normal of a name. Just then the door opened to a tallish man in tweed and glasses. Both girls looked at him as he walked in, shutting the door behind him and leaning on the desk, only glancing partially at the folders on his desk that were probably theirs.

"Elizabeth and Tara Summers…" he finally said, his English accent apparent, and removed his glasses to clean them. "I assume that you two are indeed the Summers twins?"

"Yessir…" Tara said softly, meek in the presence of the man. "B… b… but she prefers B… Buffy… instead of Elizabeth."

"Buffy?" He asked, putting his glasses back on and raising both brows curiously. Probably wondering what would compel her to go along with the name. Buffy and Tara only nodded, and he let out a small sigh. "As the both of you have probably guessed, I have read over your transcripts and records. Tara, aside from your occasional skipping this last year, you are an exemplary student. I have no real need to speak with you privately. I would like to welcome you to the school, however, and hope that you shall come to me if any problems or questions arise. My secretary will have your schedule and will point you in the proper direction."

Tara's eyes widened at the abrupt dismissal, but she meekly stood, nodding, and walked out the door, giving Buffy an apologetic smile. "I guess this means you want to give me a lecture on how you'll not have my delinquent behavior going on in your school, and that even my behavior prior to the fire will not stand?"

"Seeing as how you've so wonderfully removed the words from my mouth, Miss Summers, then I have no need to repeat them." Mr. Giles said with a small smile. "However, I trust that you'll not be doing such things anyhow. A personal note came from the school counselor with your transcript, Miss Summers. She said that you have been improving this past year, and will likely be a wonderful student… and that she was rather surprised at the fire and would not doubt it being an accident. So… with that being said, shall I assume that you'll be behaving yourself, Buffy?"

"I… uh… sure…" Buffy said, a little clueless, and watched him smile at her before nodding and handing her a slip of paper. It was her class schedule…. "I… does this mean I can go?"

"Yes. I trust that I'll not be seeing you in this office too soon?" he asked with a small grin, and she nodded, walking to the door and opening it. "Oh… there should be a student waiting out there for you. Her name is Willow Rosenberg, your guide to the school… mostly to make sure you get to classes properly."

"Yes… of course… to make sure I get to classes properly." Buffy said in a small grumble, closing the door behind her. She'd hoped that he was going to be cool about this, as stuffy and British as he'd seemed when entering, and all had seemed to be going well. He didn't lecture her, he didn't threaten her, nothing… then he reminded her that she was on stressed terms with the simple presence of an escort and a single phrase. However, her grumbling stopped as she saw the nervous redhead waiting for her by the secretary's desk, shifting from foot to foot. "Hi… are you Willow?"

"Yes." The redhead turned and smiled a panicky smile at her, fidgeting again. "You're Elizabeth?"

"Call me Buffy." She grinned and grabbed her bag from the wall were she'd sat it. Willow nodded. "Sorry if I kept you waiting. Had to listen to tweed guy give his warnings about the school. It's nice to meet you Willow."

"Oh… yes, nice to meet you too!" Willow said with a bright smile. The cute blonde girl, and if her looking like the popular girls here meant anything, cute blonde -popular- girl, was being nice and friendly to her. Her, Willow the geek. She was sure that either the girl would be a trouble-making punk, who'd blow her off immediately, or another nerd like herself. Instead she'd met someone who could likely give Cordelia a run for her money. "I… what's your first class?"

"Um…" Buffy looked at her schedule, shrugged, then handed it to the girl. "So Willow, what's the what around here?"

"Pardon?" the girl stammered, staring after looking up from the paper. "Oh… um… just Sunnydale. Nothing that great. I think that there might be a Starbucks somewhere… and there's this club called The Bronze… but other than that it's a dead town. I'm sure you'll be able to find someone who can tell you where's cool to hang out." Willow quickly led her out of the office and down the hall, babbling along the way.

"Starbucks is overrated. All crowded and stuff." Buffy said in a friendly tone, then bit her lip and frowned. It was almost as if Willow were blowing her off. She'd never had that happen before. As soon as they arrived at the door to her classroom, Willow handed the schedule back and hurried away. "Well… disappointing…" She puffed out, then walked inside. History… great. She ended up next to a mostly friendly brunette, Cordelia she thought the girl said her name was.

By lunchtime, Cordelia had given her a small tour of the equally small school, and run her over some things about the little town. As Buffy had guessed upon their first words to each other, Cordelia was resident and reigning queen. She'd already guessed that if she wanted top dog position she'd have to work her way into that clique and execute several power plays as soon as she knew enough names. However, she wasn't sure if that was what she wanted. Trotting out into the courtyard, she grinned as she saw a familiar head of red hair.

"Hi!"

"Hi… um… did you want me to move?" Willow asked with a confused look on her face. She wasn't blind, she'd seen Buffy walking around with Cordelia. She'd predicted the girl would get in with that circle, and she'd been right. What did Buffy want now?

"No… not really. This seat taken?" The blonde sat down next to her and looked at the tray off food she'd gotten from the cafeteria. "Um… I'll remember to bring my own lunches from now on…. Coulda warned me that the food was poisonous when we met this morning. So… what's up?"

"I…" Willow was stunned. "But aren't you hanging out with Cordelia?"

"Yeah, so?" Buffy poked suspiciously at a blob that may have been a vegetable at some point. Willow looked even more confused. "What? That means I can't talk to you too?"

"Not legally…" Willow said, still confused. When Jesse and Faith walked up, Buffy smiled at them, then went back to inspecting what they called food with a worried frown. "Um… guys this is…"

"You're the chick that's been hanging with Queen C, right?" Faith asked with a small frown. Buffy looked up and put the 'food' to the side, deciding against trying it. She shrugged and nodded. "What're ya doin over here then? Torturing my friend?"

"Willow?" Buffy asked, as confused as the redhead, but Willow remained quiet. "Um… anyway…. I'm Buffy. You are?" She smiled and held out a hand, which the boy eagerly took with a goofy smile. Faith only continued frowning.

"That's… that's Faith and Jesse. They're my friends." Willow said, trying to get over being stunned. Buffy smiled and nodded at Jesse, then offered her hand to Faith again. The girl didn't take it. "I… um… -did- you want something Buffy?"

"Yeah B, why ya over here with us?" Faith asked again, sitting down next to Willow and watching as another blonde walked up.

"Hey Tara!" Buffy said with a broad grin. "Guys, this is my sister Tara. Tara, this is Faith, Willow… and that guy standing there is Jesse. He kinda reminds me of Xand."

"Hi…" Tara said with a meek smile, sitting on the ground next to Buffy. The girl, however, was almost immediately removed of her tray of food. "Hey!"

"Don't eat it, trust me. We'll catch something after school. That glop is not safe." Buffy groaned. "Um… anyway… I was in the middle of an interrogation. I'll tell you how the day's been in a minute…. Alright… what was the question again?"

The three Sunnydale natives stared at her in shock. "But you're with Queen C." Was all Faith managed.

"Queen C?" Tara asked with a small giggle, earning her a smile from Willow.

"The one with my old position." Buffy mumbled to her sister. "And I'll have you know, Faith, that just because I walked around with the girl and talked with her, I am not confined to her opinions. I happened to have talked with Willow first. So… Willow… You said there was a club somewhere around here?"

"She must be confused." Jesse finally spoke up. "Buffy… Buffster… Buffmeister… ya can't hang out with blips like us… and expect to be able to stay in good graces with Cordelia Chase."

"You're right, he is like Xander." Tara said with a grin. "Well… you were right, the school and town is really small. I made some friends though. They seemed nice enough."

"Are these nothings bothering you?" came a haughty, feminine voice from off to the side. Everyone looked to see Cordelia standing with her arms crossed, a brow arched.

"She wasn't talking to us." Willow instantly offered, Faith only scowling. Jesse jumped up and walked over, grinning like a fool and waving to Cordelia.

"Hi Cordie. Nah, just… not eating lunch. Very non-edible. Did you want something?" Buffy raised a brow and smiled at her in a way that reminded Tara of some of her sister's worst moods. Perhaps she had been wrong to think that her sister would join the popular group here. Two queens butting heads was not a good situation, and would not due for a group dynamic. Cordelia sputtered slightly, which was only apparent in a small twitch to her cheek. She was at least experienced.

"Well, I was looking for you to make sure you made it to the correct table… but I assume you've found it." Cordelia said with a small sneer.

"I certainly don't see a table around here, do you Tara?" Buffy asked, looking around cluelessly. Then she looked at the girl's outfit, primarily the brown skirt. "Unless you are mistaking that thing around your legs for one. Rather last year, don't you think?"

"It was released only a month ago." Cordelia said proudly, and Buffy smiled at the scored hit. Tara quickly scooted around to the other side so that she wouldn't be between them. "I'm sorry to interrupt your downward mobility… but aside from tables… I had come to inform you that tonight people will be going to The Bronze. It lets just about anyone in, but the music isn't as terrible as it can be, and everyone who's anyone will be there."

"Oh, I was already planning on going. Perhaps I'll see you there." Buffy smiled sweetly. She didn't want to start a war on her first day, but she was willing to make her grounds marked. She liked Willow, the girl had a charming innocence to her, and Jesse was remarkably like Xander. She didn't want to give up on being popular, but she wasn't going to sacrifice friends for it. Without anything else said, Buffy turned back to the redhead and her friends. "So… anyway, you rushed off earlier before I could thank you for showing me to the class. Tara, this is the girl that ended up escorting me to my first class."

"Figures… that Giles guy was giving you the evil eye." Tara giggled. "How long was the lecture?"

"No lecture." Buffy shrugged. "He just told me that he 'trusted' I wouldn't get into trouble here, and the girl that would make sure I didn't get lost on the way to class was outside. But he did let slip that Miss Calendar sent him a personal note about me with the transcripts, and how I was probably a good kid at heart."

"But you are!" Tara said with a grin, Cordelia long gone. The other three were staring at them. Then she turned to regard Faith and Jesse with a grin and conspiratal wink. "That was 'Queen C' I'm guessing. Buff was like her… but much worse… at our old school. I guess she likes you guys."

"Tara, stop being such a brat." Buffy nudged her. "I could have let you eat the food."

"Don't be so mean…" Jesse joked along. "So… you're going to the Bronze tonight?"

"If someone will tell me where it is." Buffy smiled, then nudged Willow. "You going?"

"Yeah Red, ya gonna stand your new girlfriend up?" Faith teased with a mean smirk. The redhead blushed.

"Jealous Faith?" Buffy asked with that same sweet smile she'd used on Cordelia. "I'm sure you could nab her if you try hard enough."

"I wonder if Spike would want to go to the Bronze when he comes up tonight… He said he'd skip school so that he would be here tonight through Sunday." Tara said in a dreamy tone, ignoring the banter now. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Faith… me… that's a big not there… and… no… she wouldn't… and I'm not…" Willow babbled out, bright red and eyes wide. "She isn't… and I'm not… well I don't know…. But she… and… We couldn't… but we're not…. And…. But it's not like I think it's wrong!"

Buffy laughed, then patted the girl's shoulder, Faith rolling her eyes. "Breathe, Willow. Breathe. I was just teasing."

"Oh… but she and I… we're not… she doesn't… and I…" Willow continued.

"Relax Red. I'm pretty sure she gathered the straightness from your babble." Faith chided. "So… blondie… who's Spike?"

"Her obnoxious boyfriend. You'd probably adore him." Buffy groaned. "I swear Willow, he's vulgar. All leather and greasy hair. I don't know what she sees in him. And he's so rude too."

"She's going out with someone named Spike?" Willow and Faith asked in unison, one shocked and the other impressed.

"He's riding up today." Tara said with a huge grin at Faith. "You know… you don't have to put on the tough act for her. She obviously already likes you, and that means that the entire school couldn't turn her opinion. Our school in LA was much bigger, and they hated that she was friends with the computer club and drama club."

Willow stared openly at Buffy, as Jesse just ogled her. "You were like Cordelia… but friends with them?"

"Yes. Believe it or not getting them to stop pestering about the drama club was worse than the computer club. Especially after this one time, when Xander went with me to see one of the plays. He," she started to laugh. "He just randomly jumped up on stage with them and started singing, and they all broke out into a musical number, though it was supposed to be some kind of impressionist thingy. The whole school heard about them singing 'stand by me' the next day, and every time one of them would pass Xander in the halls, they'd start up again. I think they were on something… but anyway… it got to be so much that the girls that were usually around me started glaring and actually made pointed remarks to my face about it. They usually tried going behind my back about that kind of thing."

"What did you do?" Jesse asked, still staring at her.

"Oh, she did the only thing she could." Tara said, watching as Faith observed the interaction suspiciously. Obviously she wasn't ready to be rid of her tough act quite yet. Jesse and Willow turned to look at her. "There was a pep rally that afternoon, and she was one of the cheerleaders. Well, Xander collected the drama club and they all sat together, then in the middle of everything Buffy walks over to them, they all stand up and start up a round of 'Stand by me' followed by 'Another one bites the dust'. Half of the bleachers were singing by the time they were done… it was hilarious."

"They stopped pestering me afterward." Buffy shrugged, and Willow couldn't help giggling, neither could Faith apparently as she chuckled in her husky voice. "Hey look, I made the broody one laugh!" Buffy exclaimed, pointing at Faith and giggling as the girl flushed and folded her arms defensively. "Come on Faith, it was funny."

"Whatever. I'll see ya later Red, Jesse." With that Faith stalked off.

"Maybe I shouldn't have pointed…" Buffy said with a sigh.

"She just doesn't like… um… a lot of people." Willow said, looking down.

"I guess…" Buffy shrugged, then smiled at Willow. "So, 'Red,' are you gonna show at that club thing?"

"Um… okay… sure!" Willow smiled brightly.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer in first chapter._

_***********************************_

Buffy grinned as she walked into the Bronze, Tara having promised that she and Spike would join her later on. She didn't even want to think what they'd be doing until then, but her thoughts were distracted as she saw the group of people she was looking for. Faith and Willow sat at the bar, Jesse standing just to the side of them. Another furtive glance around placed Cordelia with her group at a table close to the dance floor, the snobby brunette herself dancing with some cute guy. Buffy didn't even need to think about it before she turned in the direction of the bad girl and redhead. "Hey guys, miss me?"

"Not really B, wanna check out and see if we do after a little while longer?" Faith asked with a smirk as Buffy hugged Willow.

"Wow you can really be a bitch when you want to be." Buffy said with a small shrug and superior smile. Willow blushed and Jesse laughed until the brunette glared at him. "So… what's the up?"

"You… um… don't you want to… I mean I know you still could go over there… and they're much cooler you'd probably have more fun… but it's not like we don't want you here… I mean at least I want you here… but you know they're more popular… and you might like it better… but you don't have to go over if you don't want to… but why would you rather be here and…" Willow started babbling in greeting.

"Hello to you too Willow." Buffy grinned, then hugged Jesse as well, who was left with a slightly dazed expression on his face when they parted. "But of course you guys are more fun. Tara would be so disappointed if she saw me with them instead when she gets here."

"Tara's coming?" Willow and Faith said in unison, then both girls looked distinctly uncomfortable and embarrassed. Buffy knew that her sister had a charming personality and often gathered a group of friends that admired her. Why she'd never managed to get in with the popular crowd baffled her. Buffy knew that the girls in that group generally only scorned her through a jealousy of her ability to make people like her, but why Tara wasn't a school queen, as Buffy had been, with everybody loving her, she didn't know. Tara, on the one time she'd asked, said that she was too shy, and didn't like the politics.

"Yeah, Spike did end up showing, he was there when we got back from school actually…. But anyway, they'll drop by a little later. He wanted to take her for a ride first." Buffy shrugged, then glared at Faith, who had started to snicker. Willow didn't look like she got it at first, then turned bright red when she did.

"They… they aren't…. I mean… are they?" She stammered.

"No… I don't think so. Don't know for sure… but I don't think they'd be doing that Wills. Tara says she's not ready." Buffy laughed and shrugged again, patting her new friend on the shoulder comfortingly. "Hm… I think I wanna dance. Come'on Willow, let's have fun." She grabbed the redhead's hand and pulled her to the dance floor, laughing at Willow's halfhearted protests.

"Wow…" Jesse said in a reverant whisper as he watched Buffy dancing around Willow in a goofy manner before settling down to really dancing. Faith glared at him, but he continued anyway. "She's great…"

"What? Cause she's as much of a babble mouth as Red, just less stutterin?" Faith asked sourly. Her eyes followed the girls as well as she crossed her arms and frowned.

"She's just got such a charming personality…" he said, eyes glazing over as Buffy sidled closer to the redhead and embarrassed the poor shy girl by dancing with her instead of near her. "And she's so hot."

"So? That's not a unique thing." Faith grumbled, and Jesse chuckled. "Stop droolin already." The dark haired bad-girl scowled at him once more, smirking as he abruptly checked his mouth for any signs of drool and looked around in embarrassment. Then she walked out toward the dance floor, deciding to dance with them, and hopefully help her shy friend from combusting with embarrassment. Buffy separated from Willow easily as Faith joined them, and Willow made sure to keep her long time friend between herself and the blonde for the rest of that song, though she relaxed again as the next started. Jesse was soon out there with them, dancing in his foolish manner. Willow giggled and hid behind Jesse as Buffy chose Faith as her next victim. Faith's face turned bright red and her expression was one of shock and confusion as Buffy came up behind her and began dancing against her back.

Tara and Spike chose that moment to walk in, turning around to find the girl's sister and her friends, and Tara laughed into Spike's shoulder as she saw what was going on. Willow and that goofy Xander-copy named Jesse were dancing on their own, but near enough to the others to be with them, as Buffy danced almost seductively against Faith. It was just barely tame enough to be seen as between friends, but Tara laughed at the expression that Faith wore nevertheless. The bad-girl wasn't pushing her sister away, but she sure as hell didn't know what else to do. "Oi, the bint is already pulling that?"

"You'll like Faith." Tara said with a smile, pulling him out there with her. Buffy waved to them with a big smile, separating from Faith instantly to go hug her sister and stick a tongue out at Spike. "Hey Buffster. Having fun?"

"Yeah, glad you finally showed up. Started to doubt if you were gonna." Buffy grinned, then rolled her eyes at Spike as he made a lewd gesture.

"Hi." Willow said with a shy smile as they walked back toward a table instead of taking up space on the dance floor.

"Hi Willow." Tara returned the smile, then jolted as she realized that she had to make introductions, turning partially to put a proud hand on Spike's shoulder. "This is Spike. Spike, that's Willow, Jesse… and the one in as much leather as you is Faith."

"You're right… looks like I will like the little bint." He grinned as Buffy rolled her eyes, falling into a couch and propping her feet up on the table, Willow and Jesse following her lead as Faith took a seat in a chair, still frowning. Spike sat on a chair's armrest as Tara sat in the chair itself. "Though she looks a bit out of sorts from your sister's little display. Already starting in on the new crowd, Blondie? I thought you'd at least get some lapdogs and pets first."

"Shut up." Buffy and Faith said together, and Faith only looked more flustered at that. "I mean… shit, B, what the fuck was with that?"

"I was just dancing. What, did you think I was hitting on you or something?" Buffy giggled, and leaned back against Willow's shoulder.

"You looked pretty hot, Buffy." Jesse said with a wide grin.

"She loves confusing people." Tara explained and complained all at the same time. "She'll go out there and dance like that with girls and the like, then date a few guys and dance with them… then she'll start up teasing girls again. It's one of her favorite games, to confuse the populous. No one knows what she's really interested in, since none of what she does could be construed as more than friendly, especially with Buffy."

"It's most certainly working," Willow said softly with a flush, then looking out at the few guys that were discreetly watching them. Tara giggled again, Spike rolling his eyes. "Um… it's… it's nice to meet you Spike."

"Yeah, Willy boy, say hello to them." Buffy smiled, and Spike glared at her. "Come on, William, where are your manners."

"Bitch." He growled, then smiled. "Or a rather more appropriate name would be… Elizabeth."

"Jerk." Buffy pouted, and Faith and Willow both looked at her curiously, then Faith started laughing.

"Ya got a normal name like that, and you wanna be called 'Buffy' instead?!" Faith's laughter only got louder.

"Thanks Faith, that's so wonderfully original." Buffy grumbled, then pouted more.

"Oh Buffy, I like your name." Willow tried to comfort.

"You shouldn't have called him that then." Tara said with a gentle smile, then giggled as her sister stuck her tongue out stubbornly. "Spike, honey, apologize."

"Why? So the blonde bint can turn into the Queen bitch again? No bloody thank-you." He grumbled, rolling his eyes and reaching for a cigarette. "Oh, the ponce says hello."

"Don't call Xander a ponce." Buffy and Tara said in unison. "So, Willow, um…" Tara felt a little awkward, unsure of what to talk about, then looked up at Spike. "Willow, do you have a boyfriend?"

"B… boyfriend?" Willow looked shocked, as if the very idea was completely out of the question. "Boyfriend? Oh no… no boyfriend… no not really… not at all… boys… I can't… cause when I try to talk to a boy… I… I can't…. I mostly just stammer and can get out a few vowel sounds… and then I have to leave. There was this once… but then I woke up."

Tara tried to keep herself from giggling at how adorable the redhead was being. Faith did laugh quietly, and Buffy hugged her new friend's shoulders in an attempt at comfort. "Well… I… uh… I don't know why you wouldn't. You seem to be rather attractive and adorable to me." Tara tried to say in just as much reassurance. Spike looked at her for a minute, then got the most bawdy smile on his face, to which she slapped his leg. Willow, for her part, turned a very bright shade of scarlet, and Faith was grinning to match Spike's. Buffy however, only giggled at the varied reactions, then elbowed Willow and agreed with the statement. "See, even Buffy agrees, and she was the Queen at the last school."

"Don't worry, though, Faithy… I'm not trying to steal her away from you." Buffy added in with a wicked grin. Faith grumbled and glared at her. "What about you Jesse? You got a girlfriend?" He blushed, but gave a big grin and shook his head, thinking that maybe she was asking for personal reasons. Seeing as how he wasn't depressed or embarrassed about it, she didn't give any reassurances, then turned to Faith with a lewd expression. "How about you Faithy? You got someone special?"

"Which night of the week?" Faith asked with a smirk, to which Tara nearly chocked and coughed, having started to take a sip of a drink. Spike patted her back, snickering, and Buffy only continued grinning knowingly at her.

"Tuesdays." Buffy provided. "And Fridays."

"Fridays are open, I don't like to bog those down." Faith provided, deadpan. "But Tuesdays are this guy named Mike. He's pretty big… well… parts of him are… so it's fun."

Willow was blushing a bright red again, as was Tara. Spike however, smiled in a disgusting manner, and Buffy only frowned slightly in response to the lewd comment. "How utterly wonderful." Buffy frowned, then shrugged as she turned toward Spike and slapped his knee, barely within her reach. "My sister is sitting right there, damned pervert."

"Spike!" Tara hissed, blushing even brighter. "Don't grin like that at her… you'd think that…"

"Aw Tara, kitten… you know I'd never cheat on you…" Spike quickly chased after the girl as she stormed away.

"Jerk…" Buffy hissed, then smiled and turned to Willow. "Wills, you wanna dance again?"

"I… um…" Willow began stammering as Buffy pulled her up. Faith frowned and stood as well.

"Don't worry Red, I'll go out there with ya too." Faith continued scowling at Buffy as the three of them walked out.

"Aww… she's still afraid I'm going to steal you from her." Buffy whispered to Willow, making the redhead blush and giggle. "Hey, I made her laugh!"

Willow, boldly, leaned forward and whispered back to Buffy. "Well, she is acting jealous." Buffy couldn't help but laugh at that, nodding.

~

"So what's with Faith? I mean… come on, is she always such a bitch?" Buffy asked as she and Willow sat in the park, the blonde braiding the other girl's hair. Tara was off with Spike again, supposedly on a real date for a change, and Jesse and Faith were late, as Willow said they usually were. The redhead giggled.

"I think she likes you." Willow volunteered. "Otherwise she'd either be quiet, or threatening you. She and Cordelia's squad don't get along… never did really. Don't worry."

"Was she like that when you first met her?" Buffy asked, undoing the braid she'd been working on, then deciding on something different for the redhead's hair. They repositioned on the blanket.

"Not really, but that was in kindergarden. She didn't have a full vocabulary of curse words back then, only half." Willow said with a small sigh. Buffy laughed, thinking it was a joke, then realized her new friend wasn't kidding. "Yeah. She has some problems at home, but nothing that she can't handle. It's not really my place to talk about it, especially since she does well enough. I think she's one of the strongest people I've ever met. Don't worry. Just be patient. Eventually she'll loosen up around you. She already likes Tara a lot, especially if she doesn't bitch at her."

"Everyone's like that with Tara, at least if they can't help it. The popular crowd didn't pick on her too much, mainly because she was my sister and knew better than to try to sit with them… us…" Buffy blushed and sighed at that. "But also because she's just got that sweet personality."

"Yeah… she's really nice." Willow sighed with a small shrug. Buffy laughed under her breath. "What? She is."

"I know, after all, I did grow up with the girl." Buffy smiled as she tied off the four braids she'd quickly done, letting the majority of Willow's hair hang loose. She saw Faith and Jesse walking up together in the distance. "Company."

"Hi Faith! Hi Jesse!" Willow giggled, waving at them. "Look! Buffy did my hair."

"Nice Red." Faith said with a shrug, sitting down with them. Jesse gave both girls an energetic creating before taking up a space directly next to Buffy. "So, B, what did ya want?"

"Just to sit around and relax. Did you have something better to do?" Buffy asked calmly, raising a brow in challenge.

"More like someone… but I guess he's not all that important." She shrugged again and leaned back, making Willow blush and Buffy roll her eyes. "So where's Blondie and Peroxide boy?"

"On a date…" Buffy answered automatically with a shrug, then her eyes lit up and she smiled. "You know Faith, for all the bitchiness and attitude, that one remark alone makes me like you."

"Huh?" Faith looked confused and almost afraid. She obviously had no idea what the petite blonde was talking about.

"About Spike. That one comment makes me like you." Buffy smiled her most charming smile, then lay back and stared up at the sky. "On that note… god am I bored!"

"She's fuckin strange." Faith grumbled, obviously uncomfortable. "And if you're so fuckin bored, then go find something or someone to do."

"Alright then Faithy, let's go." Buffy said with a bright smile, jumping up. Faith's head whipped around and she stared at Buffy in complete shock, her eyes just a little dilated. Willow and Jesse stared as well, disbelieving, as Buffy held out her hand for Faith to take. The brunette sat, frozen, still staring with her mouth wide open. Then Buffy began giggling. "So then that's a no? Alright then, it was worth it to see the look on your face."

Jesse leaned over to Willow and whispered, "Was she serious? I can't tell if she was serious or not. Please tell me she was serious."

"I can't tell either." Willow said in just as much shock, turning to look at the expression that was still plastered across Faith's face, and then she couldn't stop her giggles. It was hilarious to see that look on Faith's face. No one ever shocked her like that. Faith suddenly snapped out of it and glared at Willow and Jesse as Buffy sat down. None of them were willing to ask the blonde if she was serious.

"Awe shut up Red." Faith grumbled, still frowning.

"It's funny though, 'Faithy.' Isn't it funny Jesse?" Willow teased. Faith blushed, and Jesse laughed, nodding. She couldn't help what came out next, and covered her mouth in surprise after she said it. "What, disappointed that you didn't react on time to take her up on it?"

"Willow!" Buffy exclaimed, giggling. "I do believe that I'm a bad influence on you."

"I think I agree…" Faith grumbled, blushing more. "Besides, ya know you couldn't take me, B."

"Any day, Faithy." Buffy purred, then grinned as she turned to Willow. "So… there's that school dance coming up… got anyone in mind for it?"

"Me?" Willow's voice squeaked and she shook her head in wide-eyed fear.

"Why not Red? You were bustin some badass moves out there on Friday." Faith teased, knowing the girl was too shy to ever think about asking a boy to the dance, much less talk to one long enough for him to ask her.

"Me, no… and then there's the guys… and not going to happen because boys don't really like me and I'm not but I'm sure you two are going to have and then there's me not going because I would be so embarrassed about not having a date and I'd never ask someone but boys don't ask me and I think I'm just going to sit at home and study." Willow ducked her head, hiding her face behind her long red hair.

"Woah, steady there… Does she ever hyperventilate doing that?" Buffy asked, patting the girl's shoulder gently. Jesse chuckled slightly.

"Only once." Willow offered, blushing again.

"Wow… and I was only kidding." Buffy laughed lightly, then patted Willow's shoulder. "So… no one special in mind for the Halloween dance?"

"No… no one.. I wouldn't… and people don't…" Willow began, but a small squeeze from Buffy's hand stopped her.

"Buffy, what you need to understand is that as popular as you may have been at your last school, and as cute as you are, we're different. We're unpopular, we're the outcasts… freaks… geeks…"

"I get it…"

"Yeah… so… we generally don't get dates and whatnot." Jesse finished explaining. "Much as I love Willow, we've been best friends as long as I can remember, but she's got about as much luck as I do in the romantic department, which is zilch. If either of us go to dances, we usually end up going together and being bored and uncomfortable the entire time."

"Well then…" Buffy said, unsure of how to take that. "Well, it's a Halloweeen dance, right?"

"Yeah…" Willow agreed, Buffy having already stated that earlier.

"Well, Halloween is come as you aren't… so you two are going as you aren't. I get to pick your costumes, and we're all going as a big group." Buffy decided suddenly. Faith frowned, Willow blushed, and Jesse looked a little too excited.

"I… I don't know… it's… I'm just…" Willow stammered, trying to come up with a decent excuse. "But what about you? I'm sure you'll have a date."

"Yeah B, you're new enough that even hanging with us you'll still get asked out. You look exactly like Queen C's group." Faith interjected, not at all excited by the prospect of Buffy picking out her costume. She knew that Willow would get her to cooperate if this happened.

"Well, then, if whoever wants to go out with me really does want to go out with me, then he can come with us." Buffy said with a small shrug, as if it didn't matter all that much to her. Jesse thought to himself, frowning and smiling all at the same time, that Tara had been right. Buffy sure did like to confuse people as to what she was interested in. "Now let's see… hmm… We've really gotta make Willow up…. Cause you, my pretty little friend, never show yourself off. Faith, I think I'm going to stick you in my old cheerleading outfit. And Jesse, I already know what I want to make you. Imagine you… and Spike merged. So, you as badass annoying biker boy… but I'm not dying your hair."

"Cheerleading…. Outfit…" Faith said slowly, each word pronounced carefully, and her cheek twitched. Willow giggled lightly behind her hand, and Buffy gave her a huge smile.

"Yes… or would you rather me find some clothes and make-up to make you look like one of Cordelia's lapdogs?" Buffy asked with an even wider smile. "It would look adorable."

"I'm not going to…" Faith began.

"Please Faith? Please?" Willow instantly begged, though it was mostly because she thought it would be funny to see her old friend in such outfits. "Don't let her do this to me alone. Cause you know she'll convince me to do it and I really don't want to be humiliated showing up like that alone they're going to pick on me enough for just being there and it'll be really weird and I just really really don't want to do this on my own because we both know I won't be able to say no to her cause I'm really weak like that and I really need you in this so please?"

"Will you stop babble-begging?" Faith asked with that same scowl, her cheek still twitching. The redhead nodded vigorously. "Fine!"

"Thank-you!" Willow squeaked, jumping on her with a hug.

"Egh! Get the fuck off of me!" Faith grumbled.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer in first chapter._

_**********************************_

"I can't believe I'm fuckin doing this." Faith grumbled one week after their meeting in the park. Halloween was that Tuesday, which meant that Buffy was trying to get everyone ready in their costumes. There was a small creaking noise as the front door to the Summers' residence opened. Tara stood there smiling. "Hey Blondie. They here?"

"Of course. I doubt you didn't know you're late." Tara said with a shy smile, ducking her head a bit and moving aside. Faith grinned widely. "Planned it that way did you?"

"Is that Faith?!" Buffy shouted down the stairs, still out of view. A tall, blonde woman walked out of a room, holding a cup of what looked like tea, and smiled.

"You must be Faith." The woman said with that same smile, offering a hand. "I'm Joyce Summers, Buffy and Tara's mom. Er… sorry about Buffy. Her manners are sometimes lacking…"

"They are?" Faith looked confused, then smiled, shrugged, and walked toward the stairs again. "Thanks Mrs. S. Come on Blondie."

Buffy looked up from where she was standing with Willow. The redhead looked positively frightened. "What took you so long?"

"I was busy. I'm here now. What the fuck you want? I don't even wanna be here." Faith grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. Then she saw the outfit Buffy had planned for Willow. "Shit, B, where the fuck did ya find that thing?"

"You sound pleased." Buffy said smugly as she pulled Willow's hair up into a high, tight ponytail. "Stop squirming. I'm going out to buy the makeup tomorrow, so I'll need to see your face when you try it on."

"But Buffy… that… that thing… and me… that's really not me… that's as far away from me as you get. That's a little too come as you aren't… and it's all… with the leather… and the frills… and Hello, please notice me… and they'll all laugh… and…" Willow was stammering desperately. "Can't I go as something else?"

"Oh, Faith, my old cheerleading outfit from Hemery is hanging in the closet. You can try it on in the bathroom." Buffy said, ignoring most of Willow's protesting. "And don't worry about anyone making fun of you. You'll look great."

"Hey… wait a minute… where's Jesse?" Faith asked, frowning and putting off the humiliating scene of her in a cheerleader's outfit. She never thought this day would come.

"Spike took him out." Tara volunteered. Faith laughed. "What?"

"This should be funny." Faith chuckled, then stopped abruptly when Buffy fetched the outfit for her. "No way."

"Afraid Faith?" Buffy asked with a smile, wiggling the clothing in challenge. The bad girl's eyes narrowed.

"Fine… but I get to choose your costume." Faith said with an evil grin. Buffy paused, looking panicked for a moment, then her eyes narrowed at the challenge in Faith's voice. It looked like a stand off. "It's only fair, B. You're fuckin choosing our costumes. I'll wear that damned thing, if I can choose your costume."

"It's a fair deal Buffy." Tara said, giggling behind her hand. Buffy glared, then frowned, wrinkling her nose cutely in a defeated pout.

"Fine." Buffy sighed and handed her the cheerleading outfit. "So what am I going to be?"

"Don't worry B, you'll still be a cute little angel like always." Faith said in just as evil a tone as before, taking the outfit and turning to the bathroom to try it on. When she came back out, Buffy was adjusting the costume Willow was trying. She whistled in appreciation. The tight leather bodice hugged Willow's body enough to where the girl looked to be taking shallow breaths, though it boosted her cleavage enough to where the visible portions were very noticeable. Blood-red lace hung in belled sleeves around her arms, dangling to her knees. The bodice itself came to a sharp point in front and back, amplifying her hips in the leather skirt that barely reached the same point as her sleeves at all. No doubt walking would ride it up some. She was in high leather boots as well, reaching halfway up her shins, adding yet more black to the ensemble. The only color in it were the sleeves and the red velvet collar she wore. "Shit Red, goin dom?"

Willow blushed and hid her face. "Don't worry W- Willow. I th- think you l-look beauti- tiful…."

Buffy stared at Tara in shock. Before her sister had gotten together with Spike, she'd had a nervous stutter, but it had gone away within their year together. What exactly had brought it back now? "Thanks…" Willow blushed even more, looking down at her boots. Then she looked up in the mirror to give a small look of appreciation for Tara's support, and caught sight of Faith. "Ooo-ey! Faith, you look all preppy."

"You look all Dominatrix-y." Faith returned, leering at her friend. "Never thought I'd say this, but ya wanna go at it Red? Ya look hot."

"Faith!" Willow exclaimed, blushing even brighter.

"Hm… you'll be the vampire…" Buffy said, looking Willow over carefully, then at Faith. "You'll be the cheerleader… Jesse's the biker-boy… Tara, what are you going as?"

"Um… a witch…" Tara blushed and shrugged. "And… er… Spike's gonna be my c- cat f- familiar."

"Okay… we got a vampire, a witch, her cat…" Buffy laughed at the thought of Spike dressed as a cat. "a biker-boy… a cheerleader… and…"

"And a surprise." Faith said with a knowing grin. "Tara, ya mind if I borrow ya tomorrow mornin?"

"O… okay." Tara looked surprised, then realized that their new friend needed her to tell her what size Buffy wore. "Oh! Okay. Sure."

"Faith, I won't need any new make up for you… I'll just use my stuff. The top is a little tight on you though…" Buffy looked a little disappointed in that, seeing it strain across the chest area a bit. "Will you be comfortable?"

"I'll be fine B. Five by five." Faith grinned. "Okay Red, Blondie… I'm gonna jet. I have people ta do, things ta see. Want me ta leave this thing here B?"

"Please." Buffy grinned patiently as Willow blushed at the twist on that old saying. "Okay Wills. You can take it off for now. I know what I need to buy."

~

Tara looked around a little nervously as Spike dropped her off where Faith had said to meet. She didn't quite understand why they had to go out of town to pick up supplies, nor why they would be in this particular part of whatever other town they'd ended up in. "Blondie! Hey, good, ya made it." Faith jogged up, grabbing her by the elbow and pulling her along. "I just needa know what'll fit her."

"Wh… where are we going?" Tara asked as she was dragged into a strange store. Her face flushed almost instantly as she was dragged back to the costume section. "Faith!"

"What?" Faith tried to look innocent as she pulled the blonde to the back wall and rifled through various costumes. "Come on… like you've never been in one of these before. Peroxide never dragged ya to one?"

"No! Of course not!" She shrieked, then ducked her head as she realized she was drawing attention to them. "What are we doing in here?"

"Buffy's making me go in that cheer-girl outfit. I promised her angel, she's gonna get an angel." Faith snickered and pulled one of the costumes out. Feathered, white wings with fluffy down on the insides, a long lacy sarong over a tight white miniskirt, a downy white halo, and a long-sleeved lace top that tied between the breasts. It didn't look as if there was anything else to cover the top of whoever wore it. "Hm… well, we'll get her some pasties too. This the right size?"

"P- pasties?" Tara paled, then looked at the outfit. "She… she'll never agree t- to that."

"Don't worry about it." Faith grinned. "Is this the fuckin right size?" Tara nodded, blushing fervently. "Do ya think she'll have shoes to match it?"

"Um… I… I don't think so." Tara blushed some more, staring at the see-through top. Faith was looking at feathery, white, stiletto sandals. "Five and a half."

"Thanks." Faith grinned and grabbed the appropriate pair, heading over to another section of the shop. After glancing around at the selection of various 'pasties,' she reached for a small white pair, but Tara batted her hand away and picked a different package. "What's that? 'Self adhesive push-up bra'? This?"

"It covers more than those tiny things…" Tara whispered shyly, gesturing to the pasties that Faith had picked. "B- but I'm n- not taking s- sides."

"Course not, Blondie. After all, why would you want to see your sister in this?" Faith grinned and took the things up to the front counter. "Hey Lila."

"Hey Faith. Ooh… this what you're going to be wearing? Never figured you much for the angel act, but it will look good." The girl behind the counter, her spikey hair done up in varying colors of brown and gold. She gave Faith a broad smile as she rung everything up and swiped her own discount card.

"Nah, Lila, this is to get even with a prissy blonde friend." Faith gave an even broader smile, wiggling her eyebrows. Lila looked at the timid blonde next to Faith. "Nah, not her. Fuck, she'd never wear something like this. Too shy. It's for her sister."

"Well… she's cute enough." Lila only shrugged and put the money she was given in the register. "Be sure to come visit soon darlin."

"Fuck yeah." Faith winked again and grabbed the bag before dragging Tara out.

"F- Faith? Why… why do you want to see my sister in that?" Tara asked in what seemed like an innocent tone.

Faith stopped for a second in their fast walk toward the bus stop, then continued. She knew she shouldn't have slipped that comment in there. "Eh, it's to get back at the blonde bitch. She's got me in a cheerleading costume."

"You c- could quite as easily h- had her dress as a- an ugly old hag." Tara complained. Faith seemed to think about it, look down at the already bought costume, and shrug. "Yeah… o- oh well I g- guess."

"What's with the stutter Blondie? Ya seemed fine the other day."

Faith pushed Tara onto the buss and they found an unoccupied, mostly in-tact seat. "Oh… I… well… um… I'm really shy… a- and… unless I- I'm with p- people I've known f- for a while then… then I kind of…" She blushed and looked down. "It- it goes away around B- Buffy and Spike."

"Then I guess you had to be real embarrassed when Red was in that number last night, ta stutter around B." Faith said with a smirk. Tara blushed again and shrugged, nodding.

~

Two days later, as they all met at the Summers' home, people exchanged clothing for costumes. Tara and Willow were sent off to her room with the leather ensemble that Buffy had planned for the redhead, Spike threw an old pair of leather pants he'd dug up at Jesse, his own things in a small bag, and Faith presented Buffy with a white box while she found the cheerleader outfit again. The feathery shoes and wings were sat atop the box, not able to fit, and the blonde seemed to approve with what she saw at the moment. "Gee Faith, I thought you were going to try and get back at me or something." She laughed, and moved toward the bathroom as the boys went downstairs to change in the lower bathroom and basement. Faith only gave her best shit-eating grin as she closed the door behind the girl.

"Hm… I wonder how long it'll take her to start yelling?" Faith smiled to herself as she quickly changed, emptying the pockets of her tight pants with the makeup she'd brought to layer on the petit girl.

"Faith!" Every person in the house other than Faith and Tara jolted slightly and looked up at the yell. The boys both ran up to find Buffy standing there with a towel wrapped around her, glaring at Faith, who stood in the cheerleading outfit at the doorway of Buffy's bedroom. "I'm not wearing that."

"Ya sounded like ya liked it before." Faith looked smug. "Change your mind B?"

"You can see right through it!" Buffy complained loudly. She was so happy that her mother was out volunteering. This was embarrassing enough. Or then again it would be easier to get out of the deal if her mom took one look at the outfit.

"We made a deal B. You wear that, or I go home and don't wear this." She gestured to the outfit she was currently in. "And Red can join me if she wants. It's fuckin fair B. You picked our costumes."

"I… I…. um… I picked things to help cover… and they're bigger than she wanted… and with a bra they'll look like it isnt'… and…" Tara stammered, already in her witch's robes and pointed hat. Buffy glared, but then saw Spike and Jesse leering at her, and stormed into her bedroom.

Stalking back out, Buffy shook a lacy white bundle of cloth, rather small actually, at Tara. "You know this is the only white one I have." And then she stormed back into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Blondie, this whole fucked up thing about cheerleading outfits was worth seeing that little tirade." Faith said chuckling. "She always get that red and huffy when she's fuckin angry?"

Spike and she both nodded with shrugs, and everyone went back to their own collective costume trying on. Apparently Jesse was having trouble getting his hair all gelled and styled appropriately badass, and Spike was being uncommonly helpful in doing it for him downstairs. Buffy just suspected that he didn't want to be seen in his costume. Faith had been told to go into the bathroom and put her hair up, only having seen Buffy with the wings blocking her view, so when she walked into Buffy's room to see how she was doing with Willow's vampire make-up, she stopped in her tracks, staring at the blonde. The white things that Tara had nabbed for her, underneath her white lace bra, did make it look a little less like she was asking to be molested, but not by much. Only enough to where Faith admitted she would now be allowed on school grounds. When Buffy stood from her concentration on Willow and looked her way, Faith smiled the same smile she'd given Buffy before. "Damn it B, you're fuckin hot! Shit, that offer still stand?!"

"Faith!" Willow shrieked, turning a bright red under the pale makeup. Buffy seemed to shift a bit under the comment as well, deciding not to complain and take it as a compliment.

"Well, your makeup's next. And Tara can do Willow's hair while I do that and yours." Buffy said, trying to take the attention away from the very revealing outfit she was wearing. Faith looked a little apprehensive herself. She might have been able to do the make-up her way and salvage some of her reputation, but if Buffy was doing her paint and hair? "Wills, hold still, you can't move at all while this putty sets. I got you the good teeth, so just stop fidgeting."

Tara giggled where she was sitting on the bed, then looked over at Faith and giggled more. Faith only grumbled and sat next to her, waiting until Buffy was finished. "So… um… yeah, hair." Tara said, standing and walking over to the chair that Willow still sat in. They'd dragged it upstairs from the dining room.

Buffy turned to start on Faith, noticing that she was playing with Mr. Gordo. "What's this B? Your boyfriend?"

"Leave Mr. Gordo alone." She snatched the stuffed ferret out of the girl's hands and gently placed him on her pillow. Faith suppressed her laughter. "Now, sit still."

Faith moved her mouth and face as she was told, patiently, occasionally surprising herself when she didn't tare her eyes away if she caught a glimpse down Buffy's shirt. "So… I assume you'll sit as still when I'm doing your paints, B. Cause I'm not fuckin finished with you."

"I feel honored." Buffy grumbled, pulling Faith's hair back into a ponytail, then taking the curling iron from Tara to do some babydoll curls leading down from the scrunchie she'd used. "Oh you look adorable!"

"You know Buffy… you probably shouldn't say that until after she's finished your makeup and hair." Tara warned, sitting back with Willow as Faith moved to her jacket so she could find the items she'd brought just for this. Buffy looked at Faith grinning evilly at her and walking forward with a handful of stuff, and realized her sister was probably right.

As she finished the basics of the makeup, Faith grinned evilly again. The lipstick, shimmering gloss shining over it, was so deep a red as to resemble fresh spilled blood. She'd made sure to pick that stick specifically. Reddish gold had been brushed over her eyelids and cheekbones, and white shimmer just under her eyebrows. She did pretty much look like a stripper, and if not a definite slut. "Here." Buffy looked at the tube of silvery body glitter and raised a brow at Faith silently. "Would ya rather me put it on for ya B? Everywhere not covered by clothing."

Buffy blushed brightly and unscrewed the cap, glaring at Faith as she applied a coating of glitter to her skin. "I'll make sure to be more careful with my planning next time…" She grumbled, and wrinkled her nose cutely as she finished and handed the tube back

"What? I think ya look fukin hot B." Faith laughed, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "You an' Red are quite the set."

"Let's just go." Buffy grumbled, grabbing the shoes and slipping them on. She was sure that on their walk to the Bronze she would freeze to death. "Tara, I am -so- getting even with you for helping her with this."

"Well look at me! I'm all leather and pushing up and squeezing and black and lacey stuff with fangs and boots!" Willow babbled out in a semi-complaint. They all looked at her and Faith licked her lips suggestively. "Stop -_doing_- that…"

"Stop doin what?" Spike asked, walking in. Leather pants, as usual, black button up shirt… the only things on him remotely costume-like were a tail and a set of headband-cat-ears, all of it black. Some costume. Buffy looked him over in an obvious motion and raised her brow. He leered at her for a moment before pulling back his shirt collar to reveal a nylon collar with a loop for a leash, and a little silver bell. Jesse stood just behind him in similar clothes, though the shirt was much tighter and its sleeves ripped off, and no cat adornments.

"Nothing." Willow squeaked, biting her lip and blushing as she hugged herself and turned away.

"You look great Willow!" Jesse declared, grinning foolishly at all four girls. "All of you do…"

"Stop droolin boyo and come on." Faith said, striding forward and grabbing his turned up collar to drag him away. They all followed suit, Tara complaining once quietly at Spike for his lack of costume-like clothing. He only smiled and provided a leash for her to hold, attached to his collar. The walk to the Bronze wasn't too long, though they were almost trampled by over-eager trick-or-treaters twice. When Spike checked his shirt at the door, walking in bare-backed and led on a leash, it only served to help draw more attention to their entrance.

"Oh look… isn't this interesting. Let me guess your costumes." Cordelia said with a cruel smile, walking up with her little crew of lackeys. "Buffy, you must be a whore or stripper…. Willow, you're looking paler than usual. Hm… I'm guessing Dominatrix Vampire? Oh and Jesse, you must be Buffy's pimp."

"How'd ya guess?" Faith asked in a sarcastic manner, making a face.

Cordelia looked her over, as well as Spike and Tara, and just raised a haughty brow. "You three are just too easy…"

"Oh dear, let me see that…" Buffy said with a concerned face, looking closely at Cordelia. The annoying brat paused, then looked at herself in concern as well, as did the others in her group. "Oh my god… What is that… I can't believe it… is that… a spandex cat suit from last year's line?!" Cordelia jolted slightly and glared at Buffy. "Really Cordy, you should know that this year's line from that name has the tiger stripes blending properly into the base color."

Cordelia blushed slightly, then stormed away. "I'll never get tired of that." Jesse said with a grin. He'd been staring unabashedly at the formfitting outfit, but the humiliation of Cordelia Chase was never anything he'd not welcome. "How did you know about the costume?"

Buffy laughed a little as they found a table and some seats, careful of the wings that she had on her back. They were all looking at her curiously for the answer, even Tara who'd known her all of her life. "Oh.. I didn't. I don't even know what designer name that is. But she obviously didn't know if there was a difference either."

"Oh god!" Tara said, groaning and hiding her face in her hands. The others just laughed their own bit of amusement at the joke.

~

"You know… dancing with a friend isn't a crime." Buffy said as she and Tara watched Willow, Faith, and Jesse all dance on a spot on the floor closest to their table. Tara looked at her carefully, barely remembering that Spike's absence was due to getting them more drinks. "Willow I mean. You seem to like her. Going out there and dancing with them isn't a terrible offense."

"I… I just th- think she's s- sweet, Buffy. Y- you know I'm st- straight." Tara said, blushing brightly and staring down at her lap.

"You're as straight as I am Tara… but I meant as a friend." Buffy said, smirking. Tara looked at her, then at her lap again. Personally, she was still unsure of what exactly her sister was, as unsure as she was about herself. "Go have some fun."

"And what a- about you? N- no dancing?" Tara retorted as she saw Spike coming back with a tray.

"This thing that you two got for me… and dancing? This little miniskirt thing will ride up to around my waist if I try to dance in it!" Buffy complained with a pout.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer in the first chapter._

_*************************************_

"So, the bint doesn't fancy a step or two?" Spike asked with a smirk as he set the drinks down at the table, obviously having overheard the two girls talking. Buffy sneered at him, then undid the lacy straps to her wings. "Sure you don't mind flashing the rest of us pet?"

Buffy glared at him once more, the glitter she'd adorned under Faith's orders creating an oddly intimidating glint in her eye, then smiled. Spike's fake British accent had always been a bit of an annoyance to her, it was too Americanized to not be fake, but now it served as a nice way to insult. "Wanker." And with that she turned and walked out to the dance floor with the others.

Spike, of course, was left with a gaping mouth, having never heard her use anything more than crude American curses at him, or his real name. Tara looked a little surprised herself, though more amused than anything. "Well, you -_were_- being rude Spike."

~

"What's with Spike?" Faith asked as Buffy squirmed a little, trying to keep her skirt down. Willow was doing her best not to be noticed and have fun at the same time, quite a fete to achieve, if she'd achieved it. There were at least some people staring, but their gazes wandered between all three girls at least.

"He was being an ass, and I turned his accent against him." Buffy said proudly, then started dancing with Jesse, to his delight.

"Ponce!" Jesse snorted out derisively in response, in hopes that him siding with her would encourage more closeness. She giggled. "Oh… er… I'm trying to do the accent thing to be authentic."

"No it's that… nevermind." Buffy giggled more, then squirmed to keep her skirt down again. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Faith watching with a smug smile. "Faith, think you would mind giving us a cheer?"

"If you'll give us a proper dance, 'Feathered Innocence.'" Faith teased, using the stripper name she'd given to Buffy. It made the other girl wrinkle her nose in distaste. "Come now, I'll bet ya could do a rite wonderful striptease."

"Pushing awefully hard, aren't you Faith?" Buffy said with a bit of a glare, still dancing close to a very content Jesse. He had a nice view down her meager shirt. The brunette only rolled her eyes and spun Willow around unexpectedly, right into an approaching Tara and Spike. The blonde nuisance caught them both with a grin, the girls blushing and flustered. Buffy instantly separated from Jesse to check on them, the boy following with a pout. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah… just startled. I lost my balance from spinning so fast. Should be used to it, she always does that. It's kinda fun sometimes, but not when you run into people. I'm kinda clumsy like that. Are you okay Tara, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that." Willow babbled out turning red under her makeup, and Tara smiled and nodded shyly, patting the girl's shoulder. "Er… thanks Spike."

"Not a problem." Spike smiled and shrugged, making Tara and Buffy look at him strangely. "What?"

"You're weird." Buffy said simply, then went back to dancing, as did the others. She smiled, noting Tara's blush any time Willow looked at her, and the same reaction. It was adorable. They were too shy to admit anything to each other, even if they were admitting it to themselves. She wondered if Faith had figured it out yet, she'd seen it herself right off the bat. Faith knew Willow better, and would know how to get the two's heads out of their asses better than she.

~

Faith was sitting directly next to Jesse, and threw a napkin over his lap as she sat watching the others dance with him. His eyes stayed mostly on Buffy, only occasionally straying to their leather-clad, redheaded friend. She watched the blonde with a small frown, curious. Buffy was bitchy and stuck up, but she seemed loyal to this little circle of friends, even after having met them so recently. Maybe that was just the popular girl side of her bubbling to the surface. She had to admit that there was something charming about the girl, though she'd never admit it out loud. At least it was someone to argue with.

"B'll kill ya if she sees that pokin out at her when she comes back, not to mention her sister. Almost worth seein the expression on Red's face, though…" Faith grumbled to him, rolling her eyes at first, then grinning as she imagined the shocked and embarrassed expression on their old friend's face. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned anything.

"Thanks." He said very embarrassed, folding his hands strategically in his lap and scooting into the table, blushing lightly. He looked at her and a small grin started to tug at the corners of his lips before he shook his head and rubbed his eyes with a hand. "Er… I… Nice choice of costume for Buffster. She looks hot."

"Yeah, she's got a bod for strippin." Faith chuckled. "I guess B's not that bad… even if there's too much preppy girl in her. Just… don't expect me to go getting all friendly like with her, okay? I won't kick her ass or anything, but we're not best buds, alright?"

He chuckled and nodded. Watching as Buffy and the others finally headed back over to the table, Buffy tugging at her tiny skirt the entire way. He continued laughing. "What's so funny?" Willow asked cheerfully, curious.

"Oh… um…" he looked at Faith, then at Buffy, then around the table to find something to excuse his laughter.

"B. Her skirt was fine when she started walkin back. She just wants to draw attention to it now." Faith claimed with that same smug smile as before, Buffy sticking her tongue out childishly. "That an offer, B?"

"You wish, F." Buffy grumbled, then smiled. "Or should I start calling you Candy or Bambi now?"

"You can call me anything ya want girlfriend. I'll still be callin ya Feathers." Faith said with a wicked grin. "Ya know ya love it."

"Oh of course Faithy. I'd love anything you wanna call me. I need you, I worship you. Let me be yours." Buffy deadpanned in a toneless voice, rolling her eyes. Tara giggled lightly under her breath, making Spike smile and roll his eyes a little. Willow was trying her best not to laugh, and Jesse seemed confused.

"Sure." Faith jumped up and offered her hand to Buffy, a sexy smile across her lips and eyebrows giving a single waggle. "Where to? Come on, I'm horny, let's get at it."

"Ewe! Faith, that's gross." Buffy batted her away, making them all laugh, except of course for the confused Jesse. "I do -_not_- want to hear about your current state of hormonal levels, okay?"

"That mean ya didn't wanna hear me sayin I was horny?" Faith asked, feigning ignorance, making Willow roll her eyes. "Red'll tell ya, girlfriend. Ya -_always_- know when I'm horny, cause I don't care who hears it."

"I'm sure your neighbors can attest to that." Someone said behind them, and Faith turned with a glower and low growl in her throat. She had to admit, Cordelia wasn't the most terrible person in school. Queen yes, bitchiest, no. Darla had that on her easy. The little snob stood there with a smug grin, her arms folded and layers upon layers of an expensive replica of a 1700s gown flowing around her. Faith briefly wondered how she could move before wondering how long it would take Darla to squirm away from the beating she was about to get. "If not the entire street."

Buffy stood and adjusted her skirt, necessary this time, and strode over next the Faith, giving Darla the once over. "How would you know? Trying that hard to get that close to her bed?"

"Don't need to be close to her bed to hear that one and her grunt-mates." Darla said with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Hm… I suppose that you're either this new girl, Buffy, or whatever new slut friend of the street she's dragged in here with her."

"Option one… and I suppose two as well tonight." Buffy looked down at her outfit with a tolerant grin. "I have to pick my bets and agreements more carefully. However… I do seem to be fairing better than you."

Darla looked confused for only a brief moment before she laughed. "How so, Bunny?"

"That's Feathered Innocence thank you very much." She said proudly, a smirk playing across her red lips. "And how I'm fairing better than you is one, I can move without fearing the weight and interference of twenty pounds of material… and two, as soon as Faith gets over her little shock, I'm not the one that's going to be punched."

"Er… yeah…" Faith said, looking at Buffy strangely. What the hell was going on?

"Faith… why don't you come over here… and unclench your fist." Tara said gently, watching all three girls carefully. Spike only folded his arms and watched with a look of disinterest. The only thing he had to worry about was Tara, as his girlfriend she was his responsibility, though hitting another girl didn't seem very much like an option.

"Hm… now, let me see… dyed hair… manicured nails… and cared for skin… however… present company taken into account… and what I've been told…" Darla circled Buffy, slowly, due mostly to her weighty costume. Her own long blond hair was held up in a display of curls and pins. "… well, you were probably popular at your last school, and did something stupid before you left thus dropping you down to their status… and you're just used to them now. Which of course means… your even more of a loser than Faith."

Buffy scowled, her cheek twitching. "I'll have you know, amateur, that my choice to be friends with Willow, Faith, and Jesse, has absolutely nothing to do with popularity. If I _wanted_ to be a social butterfly and be the proper little popular brat, then I am quite capable of that. However, the three of them are far more interesting than anyone within your spectrum of so called friends. After having known you for only three minutes, I can already say that not once have any of them ever been there for you when you really needed them, emotionally, and that if anything ever happened to you, you'd either get false sympathy and backstabbing, or the old fashioned drop 'em and laugh."

Faith, having walked back over to Tara, just to see how the bitch battle went, looked shocked. "What happened? How did Darla strike a nerve?"

"I'll explain later." Tara whispered, staring as well.

"And from that pathetic little speech, it would sound as if I'm right." Darla looked self-satisfied, though she'd flinched slightly under the potential truth of Buffy's words.

"And from that dress… let me make my assessment…" Buffy looked suddenly colder than she usually did, and began pacing in circles around Darla. "Hm… smells of parental influence. Father or mother though… oh, mother I see. Neat, manicured nails. Not fancy or over the top though… government I'm guessing… possibly a very high priced lawyer? If she were a doctor your nails would reflect the same style as your own works…. Now… so far we've got a well off mother… no escort… and an over elaborate costume for a cheesy high school dance at a local club. I'm assuming that this is yet another of many pay offs for the lack of affection…" Buffy sniffed the air experimentally. "Hmm… foreign perfume… That tells me that…."

"Buffy, that's enough." Tara interjected. Buffy stopped short and looked at her sister, then at the girl standing stiffly and glaring at her in a way that was trying its best not to look affected.

"Tara…" Buffy tried.

"That's enough. Dismiss her so that we can go on about the dance and have fun." Tara sighed and shook her head.

"Get lost." Buffy grumbled to Darla, stalking back to the table. The snob looked about to protest at being treated so, and start in on another round of trying to humiliate them, but abruptly turned on her heel and struggled away in her dresses. Buffy looked at the group's stunned faces then grabbed Jesse's arm. "Let's dance."

"Spike, why don't you go for a smoke, you haven't had one all night." Tara suggested, and he was surprised. She'd wanted him to quit. However, the opportunity wouldn't happen again likely, so he dashed off. Faith and Willow stared at the shy girl, who huddled in on herself slightly. "I h- hate it when she d- does that."

"Gonna explain now Blondie?" Faith asked with a frown. She hated being confused.

"Well… er… B- Buffy was…. In our last school… er… imagine Cordelia and Darla mixed, and that was Buffy." Tara began. Willow looked shocked, and Faith just nodded. "Then at the beginning of this year, first day at the school even, she's tearing down some poor girl she's never even met before. The kid's dad had just died, and she was doing that same kind of assessment… the girl started crying terribly, she wasn't in school again for two weeks, had a break down. Well, it really freaked Buffy out, and she started noticing how people shied away from her a lot, and that her friends didn't notice an ounce that something was wrong with her other than she wasn't as mean to the geeks. Xander… well, he took Buffy aside when he noticed she was particularly down, and suggested that maybe she try to make herself over. If she could be friends with a guy like him, then she wasn't a total loss. That's when she started mixing school cliques. Well, about two weeks after she started doing that, quite successfully, a fire broke out in the gym, her and another girl taking the blame for it. So we're here."

"She and some other chick started a fire at your old school?" Faith looked a little impressed. "Oh shit, that's why Darla Dear got to her. She really did do something, just not what the blond bitch thought."

"D- don't tell Buffy I t- told you. Okay?" Tara pleaded. Willow nodded and rubbed her shoulder, glaring at Faith to agree.

"Yeah, sure Blondie. Won't tell a soul. Damn, didn't think B had it in her to go pyro." She laughed slightly, then looked up at Buffy and Jesse coming back, as was Spike. "Hey bleach boy, I'm wonderin one thing. How the fuck did ya snag a sweet chick like Tara? I mean… she's nice, she's gentle, she's absolutely nothin like ya. How the fuck would someone like _you_ get her to go out with ya?"

"Trying to take her away from me, git?" Spike asked with a raised brow, leaning on one leg more than the other and looking bored.

"Don't bother Faith. I've never been able to figure it out, and I was around for it." Buffy groaned good naturedly. She seemed to be in a better mood at least.

"So whadya say, B? Wanna show those sluts how to really dance? Or can't ya keep up with me." Faith asked with a wicked grin.

"I can keep up with you any day, Bambi." Buffy said, getting up from her seat again and tugging at her skirt to keep it down. "Can you keep up with me?"

"So long as ya don't start losin clothes, Feathers." Faith joked as the walked out to the dance floor, still bantering. Tara looked at Jesse, Spike, and Willow, then grabbed the redhead's arm and dragged her to the dance floor again. Spike sat with Jesse, and frowned.

"Eh… let 'em have their fun. Girls…" He snorted, then sipped at the drink Tara had left behind.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer in first chapter._

_***********************************_

They had all had a decent enough time at the Halloween dance, though Faith had been happy to be out of that cheerleading outfit. That was something she wasn't about to be repeating. For some odd reason, Tara had gone home with Willow, to spend the night slumber party style supposedly. Ms. Summers was out at a Halloween benefit being thrown still, so as Faith and Buffy changed, she thought back to the dance they'd left so recently. Buffy had stuck up for her; much more, she'd done it and been harassed about something that struck a little too close to home. They didn't even get along and B had done that… and the way she'd been dancing… Faith was a little loath to know that Buffy would be in her normal clothes once again, instead of the stripper angel outfit.

"Hey Faith, you done yet?" Buffy walked into the room, Faith still in just her underwear. Buffy had volunteered to change in Tara's room as Faith did the same in her own, and just barged in now. There was a brief moment of silence as both girls stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do, before Faith snapped out of it and noticed that Buffy was staring.

"Hey, B, don't ya know how to knock?" Faith tossed the cheerleading outfit she was still holding onto the bed and bent to retrieve the pants she'd toted in with her. Buffy was still staring, rooted to the same place she'd stopped when coming in. "See somethin ya like B?"

The blonde only smiled shyly and looked up at Faith, before tilting her head cutely and purring out. "What isn't there to like?" Faith was momentarily shocked at the answer, before Buffy approached, and the sultry brunette was snapped out of her daze again. Buffy had literally come on to her, and it sounded much more genuine than it had that day in the park. Faith's lips split into a large grin as the blonde approached slowly, as if to reach down for the uniform, but the taller girl reached out and stopped her. "Faith I…"

"Shouldn't start something ya can't finish…" Faith finished for her, trailing fingers along her arm, over her shoulder and along her collar bone to her neck. The blonde girl was silent as her breath hitched, then came back in fast, shallow huffs. She wasn't being pushed away, so Faith grinned even more and trailed a hand up to her cheek, seeing and feeling goosebumps rise in the wake of her touch. Her own skin felt hot and cold all at the same time, and she looked carefully at Buffy's slightly parted lips for a good while before moving her gaze up slowly. When her sight locked with Buffy's eyes, Faith was shocked. They were so deep that it looked as if there was no end to the darkened pools.

_******Removed for posting. See AFF for full version******_

~ ~

"What the fuck?!" Faith jolted up in bed, covered in sweat and the sheets tangled around her legs. She looked around, seeing the familiar setting of her own room and lack of anyone else. The only thing different was the sound of her heavy breathing and a cheer uniform hanging on her closet door, ready for returning to a certain blonde. She looked at the uniform, thought back to the dream, her lips still tingling from the last searing kiss they had been sharing as she woke up, and touched a finger to her lower lip. Groaning, she fell back on her bed, closing her eyes, "Fuuuuuuuck…"

~

As they sat together at lunch the next schoolday, Buffy and Willow looked curiously at the unusually quiet Faith. She'd given the cheerleading uniform with a small grunted, "here," and had said as little else as she could since then. Jesse was currently babbling out about how the dance was so awesome, and Willow had been doing the same until she'd noticed her friend's odd behavior. Buffy didn't look as if she noticed at first, but Tara had stammered out some insights to the strange blonde during their slumber party, and she could tell from Buffy's own silence and the occasional wary glance that Buffy was worried about the bad girl.

"Buffy… did you send the film in to get the pictures developed?" Jesse suddenly asked. Somehow he'd snuck a disposable camera, and had been taking snapshots the entire night, but only when they were distracted and didn't know it. Then at the end of the night, he still had a few left and confessed, taking a pair shot of Tara and Spike, then Tara and Willow, then Buffy and Faith, then a group shot, and finally the pimp and his girls, ie him with Buffy and Willow. It had been decided that Buffy would drop off and pick up the film with Tara, so that the girls would know exactly what he'd been taking pictures of.

"Yeah…" Buffy smiled and shrugged. "We can pick it up after school, I got it in triplicate, so we just have to squabble over who gets what pictures…"

"What about the group picture, Buffy? We should all get one…" Willow complained.

"Well, Tara and I agreed to share one, since we live together… and we figured that you can scan one of the others on your computer to send to Jesse and Spike, and Faith will take the last." Buffy shrugged and took another bite of her apple. "However, I do plan to find a picture of Faith alone in the cheer outfit, smiling, and make dozens of copies, posting them all over school. You know, as a reminder to everyone how adorable she looked."

Faith finally snapped out of the funk she'd apparently been in and rose to the bait. "B, I swear, I'm gonna fuckin kill you if ya do some crazy shit like that." She growled out, narrowing her eyes. Buffy seemed to smile more brightly than her mischievous grin before, and Willow began smiling too. The others didn't quite seem to get it though. Faith continued grumbling, thinking mostly back to the dream again, which had been on her mind all day. She'd been watching Buffy carefully, attempting to figure out if there was anything to the weird dream. That settled it. _Fuck it! I am so not into B. She's a fuckin bitch, and a brat. Shitty ass nightmare… that's all…_

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

"Is it just me, or has Faith been acting weird?" Buffy asked Willow as Tara and the brunette went over some homework that the blonde was helping her with. Nice little study group they were having too. Willow was helping Buffy, Tara was helping Faith, and Joyce provided munchies and beverages. Buffy and Willow even conspired to turn it into a slumber party. Willow nodded. "I can't place it, but it's different, right?"

"She's being quiet… and non-flirty… at least with you. You can't get a rise out of her." Willow summed up, then pointed out the history passage they were supposed to be studying. "Now, back to work."

"She and my sis are getting kinda chummy." Buffy distracted the redhead again, though it didn't seem to cause more than a curious glint to her eyes. "A lot of people get along with Tara, when she's not too shy to talk to them. You two seem to almost be best friends already."

"She's really nice, sweet." Willow smiled shyly and shrugged a tiny shrug. Then she blushed and dove into the book. "Er… so that Xander guy was your best friend back in LA?"

"Kinda… but it's hard to be best friends with a guy, especially one like Xander. He's a lot like Jesse." Buffy pointed out, to which Willow nodded and giggled. "I didn't have much of a best friend outside of he and Tara though. So I guess you could say that."

"You didn't?" Willow asked softly. Buffy shook her head and looked as if she didn't care. "But you were really popular, that's what Tara says."

"We never like admitting it, Wills, but those really popular queen types… they don't have friends, they have rivals and yes-men. I only had friends because I'd known Xander for so long, and because eventually I started socializing with the… erm… less popular groups."

"I know… the geeks…" Willow sighed, then smiled ruefully. "It doesn't bother me much. That sounds a little like Faith. Her closest friends are Jesse and I, and I only know a bit about her. She's pretty private."

"Okay, so, miss I know the most about the reclusive brunette…" Buffy said, then looked as if she was thinking the title over. She nodded in agreement to it, and then continued, "how are we going to get her to do the sleepover? Tara will agree, she likes you two, especially you. But your buddy Faith seems to be the hard pick."

"Goad her into it." Willow shrugged as if it were obvious. Buffy silently agreed that it was probably the best and easiest way to get Faith to agree to anything. "Now, about Queen Elizabeth I…"

~

"A sleep over? That sounds fun." Tara said shyly, smiling at them. Willow nodded, and Buffy smirked. Faith, on the other hand, looked uncomfortable. "So, Faith?"

"Sleepovers ain't my thing." Faith shrugged and continued packing her books away.

"Aww… witto ol' Faithy's too big for a witto ol' sweep-ova." Buffy teased. Faith raised a brow at her. "What's wrong, Faith? Afraid of us girls? It's not like you've got anything we've never seen before."

"I ain't afraid'a anything." Faith insisted. "I just don't feel like sleepin on the ground when I could go home and get all comfy like in my own bed."

"Well, there's two beds between Tara and I, and four girls… our beds can fit more than one." Buffy shrugged. "Come on, it'll be fun. We promise not to paint your nails or make you do a facial."

"Yeah Faith, it's not like you've never spent the night at my house." Willow added in, and the brunette glared at her. "If I remember… you actually said that you…"

"I'm not sleepin in a bed with B or Blondie there." Faith insisted. "And I only slept over once."

"I think Faith's afraid of sleeping with us, Tara." Buffy said in a teasing tone. Tara blushed, but smiled and nodded. "Am I really that scary?"

Faith glowered at Buffy. "Well, I just didn't think ya wanneda sleep with me in le buff next to ya B."

"Le buff?" Tara looked confused, not quite getting it first, thinking that Faith meant in Buffy. That wasn't exactly possible, then her eyes widened.

"Le buff, as in nude." Willow turned bright red then, matching her hair and nodding. She'd forgotten that. It had taken an hour of arguing to get Faith into a pair of underwear last time. "Um…"

"Faith." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong, B? Afraid ya might like what ya see? Ya know I'm mad hot." Faith grinned widely. Just then an expression of fear passed over her face as she remembered the dream and she visibly shook herself. "So that settles it. I'll just go home and you guys can settle for Red."

Buffy, feeling challenged, shook her head and took Faith's arm. "I'm up to it if you are. Now, shall we watch bad movies first, or pig out on junk food?

"Er…" Faith stammered, unsure of what else she could use to get out of it. Sleeping next to Buffy was not sounding all that great, with that dream constantly coming back to mind. Far too fresh in her head from the last night. What if she had another dream, and talked in her sleep? That would be mad weird. She just hoped that she ended up with Tara.

They opted for junk food and movies simultaneously, and were already halfway through with the second of the set. Some goofy thing about a group of guys on summer vacation from college and trying to get laid at a beach-house they'd rented. The band girl looked oddly like Willow, which of course got her plenty of teasing for the character's kinky tendencies.

"Have ya ever tried'a play flute, Red?" Faith teased. It wasn't all bad, though she was quickly getting bored.

"NO!" Willow instantly declared. The girls laughed, and only ten minutes later, Faith was busy tossing popcorn kernels at Buffy's head.

"Do you mind?" The petit blonde looked angry as she turned to glare at Faith. The brunette gave a sexy smile, then thought better of it and tossed another piece of popcorn. "Hey!"

"I'm bored B. What do ya want me ta do, braid yer hair or somethin'?" Faith growled out with a shrug. "The movie's gettin' old."

"It's true. Faith doesn't exactly have the longest attention span in the world." Willow teased, and the popcorn was thus dumped on her head by the brunette. "Hey! Now I'll have fake butter in my hair."

"Then let's do something more interesting." Buffy declared, looking like she had an idea… an expression that Tara had learned to dread and that Willow was starting to have the same feelings for. Faith didn't quite get it, and when Buffy went down into the kitchen for somewhere around ten minutes, she began to worry.

"I didn't like that look." Willow complained, leaning forward to turn off the movie. "I should be worrying, shouldn't I? I'm always the one that people pick on, so I should be worrying."

"W- We should all b- be worrying." Tara stammered out, flushing and scooting back a little. Faith raised a curious brow and watched the glances being tossed between the two.

"Worrying? No one needs to worry. It's just harmless fun." Buffy said, coming into the room with two glasses nearly overflowing with disgusting-looking, greenish brown gook in them. "We're just going to play a game."

Tara looked with dread at the glasses and ducked her shy head. Willow looked apprehensive after that, and when Faith joined them on the ground, she sniffed the gunk and cringed. "What's in that?"

"Tobasco, banana, chips, soda, ice cream, milk, leftover popcorn, PeptoBismol, mayo, mustard, ketchup, and some other stuff I found around the kitchen. Put it in the blender." She smiled and shrugged, placing them on a textbook off to the side. Faith gagged and the other girls looked green. Tara remembered watching Buffy make that stuff before, and the game between the popular girls sleeping over that resulted. She didn't look very happy about the drink, but she looked even less happy as a bottle was set on its side between the sitting girls. "We're going to play truth or dare."

"Last time I played truth or dare was when I was nine." Faith complained, looking at the bottle, then glasses of disgusting goop. "And it didn't involve kitchen-made-vomit-inducer or a bottle."

"You never played it the fun way then." Buffy said with a grin. "One person spins the bottle. Whoever the mouth points to, they ask truth or dare. Consequences for not answering a truth, or telling a lie, is a sip from the first glass. Consequences for not doing a dare is a gulp…. Or we could play a different game."

Willow looked carefully at Tara to see if they should opt for another game. Faith was already smiling cruelly. "Nothin I won't tell, nothin I won't do. I'm good."

"It could b- be worse…" Tara mumbled, still looking apprehensive. This was not appealing. Willow reluctantly agreed after that. "Who s- spins first?"

"No need to be so nervous." Buffy said confidently. "I'll let Wills spin first."

Willow reluctantly spun the bottle, it wobbling to a stop at Faith. "Truth or dare?"

Faith thought carefully, and decided to shrug and do the more interesting thing. "Dare."

"Er… uh… I dare you to…" Willow looked around for something interesting for Faith to do. "I dare you to… wear Buffy's cheerleading outfit until the game ends or another dare supersedes it."

Faith glowered and groaned, making the other girls laugh. Reluctantly, she changed right in front of them. Buffy, sitting next to Willow, took the next turn. ~_Thwakety…. Thwakety…. Thunk_~ It landed facing Tara. "Dear, dear sister… Truth or dare?"

Tara's eyes went wide and she stared at the bottle accusingly. "T- t- truth?"

"I –_would_- ask how far you've gone with William… but I really just don't want to know. So… tell me… what's the worst thing you've ever done? With or without him."

"Aw, B! That's nothin!" Faith complained loudly from across the bottle.

"I'll take a sip." Tara volunteered, and that made Faith stare, then laugh out loud. So the little innocent blonde had a few secrets.

Tara sipped reluctantly at the concoction, gagged, then spun the bottle. It landed on Buffy. "Truth or d- dare?"

"Truth." Buffy supplied immediately.

"What happened at the last school?" Tara asked gently. Buffy reached over and took a sip of the gross stuff. Faith sighed dramatically, once again disappointed in the lack of answers. It was finally her turn to spin though. It spun and wobbled several times, slowly landing on Willow. Even around the circle so far, and Faith raised a brow at the redhead.

Willow knew that Faith knew several secrets about her that she could choose to ask about, and considering that the drinks taken so far had been for truths, she decided early on that she would do a dare. However, she also knew that Faith would think of something rather ridiculous to get even for the cheer outfit. Immediately she sighed and said, "Dare."

Faith grinned ferally and cracked her knuckles. "Okay Red. I dare ya to kiss blondie there, full on the lips, for at least fifteen seconds… a real kiss, not an elementary school peck either."

Willow looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and stared at her long time friend with a mixture of shock and fear. Tara coughed a few times, and Buffy laughed. Tara had seen a similar dare take place between two of the popular girls in LA, though the concocted drink then had also been much worse. "I… er… what if Tara doesn't cooperate?" Willow hazarded.

"Th- th- then we b- both have to t- take a g- gulp." Tara stammered out. Willow and she stared at each other, then the drinks, then stared at each other again. "It's n- n- nauseating."

"It really is, Wills." Buffy said with a smile to match Faith's. Then she picked up the glass in question. "But I suppose you'll be finding that out soon?"

"Time us?" Willow asked, handing Buffy her watch. Faith started hooting and jeering, only to get a glare in reprimand. Buffy smiled and nodded, taking the watch and waiting to see what exactly happened. Willow crawled over the bottle and sat next to a very nervous Tara, who nodded silently. Finally, Willow just closed her eyes and tried to get it over with quickly. Faith watched with a slack jaw, stunned that they went through with it. Willow's hand was on Tara's cheek, and it definitely looked like there was some dueling tongues involved. Willow, for her part, scooted a bit closer to Tara and nipped gently at her lips. Buffy murmured an end to fifteen seconds, but it took the pair a moment to realize what she'd said and separate.

"Fuck that was hot!" Faith said, laughing. Willow blushed and glared at her long time friend, thumbing the outside of her mouth and grabbing the bottle. It was her turn again. Tara was blushing fervently, but there was a shy smile on her face. "Dude! B, I think Red must be one fuckin' good kisser. Lookit the smile on Blondie's face."

"Faith, shut up." Buffy said, suppressing a smile. The bottle spun more quickly than it had before, and Willow slapped her hand down on it as soon as it slowed down and was pointing near the direction Faith was in. The brunette gulped and looked at the mouth of the bottle pointing at her.

"I don't think ya can do that, Red…" Faith said nervously. Resolve Face was set firmly in place though, and Faith knew for a fact that she knew exactly what questions to ask. The other two wouldn't have been able to guess what to ask, but she'd known Willow a long time. The redhead knew enough secrets to embarrass the badass. She probably already had one in mind. "Besides… I'm sorry. Really… won't happen again…"

"I think that in honor of you being willing to say anything and do anything… perhaps it's fair. After all, you did bring my dear sister into it, which means I have to stick up for her." Buffy said with a cruel smile. "Besides… what are you afraid Wills'll do?"

"Er…." Faith smiled apprehensively and mouthed 'help' at Tara, who blushed more and ducked her head. "Dare?"

Willow seemed to pause at that. She'd had the perfect question lined up too. After a moment of thought, she smiled sweetly at Buffy, then turned to Faith. She wouldn't put Tara through this, the poor girl was even more shy than she was, and if she suggested herself, not only would they think she wanted more, but she would probably be so embarrassed she'd pop. "Faith… I give you the same dare… with two changes. It's Buffy… and she's straddling you."

"I... um… okay." Faith blushed a bit. She was the bad ass, she flirted without thought. She was the one that didn't care who or how. If she backed down, total humiliation. If she didn't back down… a flash of her dream passed through her head.

"Hey! Willow, that's positively cruel." Buffy glared. The redhead looked curiously at her.

"Would you rather me turn the bottle towards you instead?" Willow asked.

"I think B's afraid of me." Faith smiled, taking that out. "So I guess we both have to drink. What say two sips each, though, since that would equal about one gulp in all, right?"

"I am -_not_- afraid of you." Buffy insisted, instantly standing up and moving toward her. "However Willow will be timing us… and she'll speak loudly and clearly as soon as fifteen seconds is up." Faith watched as Buffy said that snootily and sat in her lap.

"Aw B, am I that disgusting?" Faith said with false bravado. Willow, however, saw how uncomfortable the brunette was, and smiled at Tara. The shy blonde blushed and ducked her head again. "Okay, let's do this."

"Ready… go." Willow sad, looking at the watch. Buffy gently bent her head and simply kissed the girl, lips closed. Faith chuckled through the kiss and backed her head away. "That wasn't fifteen seconds."

"You call that a kiss?" Faith chuckled. Buffy raised her brow, and the sexy brunette had the sudden feeling that perhaps she should have just gone along with it. At least that way she wouldn't mind too much. Buffy signaled Willow to start ticking off seconds again, and leaned in. Faith regretted even thinking about saying something as Buffy pressed her body into Faith's and kissed her like she'd never been kissed before. It was sweet and smooth, her lips just barely firm enough and tongue more teasing than forceful. Faith was completely breathless as Willow signaled time up and Buffy instantly backed away.

Tara looked at her sister as the girl sat back down in her original place, slightly flushed and breathing shallowly, but her expression told nothing of it. Then it was all gone, and the shy blonde could have sworn she imagined that reaction. Faith, on the other hand, looked stunned. "Well I got my revenge… and now I feel all embarrassed cause all with the smooching and the girls and this being an innocent slumber party and stuff… stop me please?"

"It's my turn." Buffy said, nabbing the bottle and spinning it. "Just hope I don't get you Willow."

"Damn B, that was HOT!" Faith laughed, then gulped as the bottle slowly stopped with its point toward her. "Shit…"

"Truth or dare, Faith?" Buffy smiled and shrugged.

"I think I'll go with truth for once." Faith said with a sigh.

"Why did you pick that costume for me?" Buffy shrugged and sat back.

Faith rolled her eyes and sighed again, then smirked at her. "Cause you'd look hot in it, of course. Didn't ya know, B? I have it bad for ya!" Buffy turned bright red. "I'm joking. Cause I thought you'd be as humiliated in it as I would be in the cheer clothes."

Tara reluctantly spun the bottle and it landed on herself, so she spun again. It landed on Buffy. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare?" Buffy asked, and Tara nodded. "Okay, dare."

"I dare you to…" Tara whispered, thinking. Then she looked up and smiled at Faith. "I d- dare you to go the r- rest of the game in your b- bra and panties."

"Tara!" Buffy shrieked. She looked reluctantly at the glass of gunk, then at Tara, then the gunk again. It would be a whole gulp if she didn't do it, and both Faith and Willow were snickering at her. "Fine!" Before long her shirt and shorts were both laying on the ground next to her. "I'm going to get you back."

"Sure, B." Faith chuckled, spinning the bottle and doing her best not to stare. It landed on Tara. "Truth or dare, Blondie?"

"T- Truth. For God's sake, truth." Tara declared, looking carefully at Faith. Her dares were dangerous.

"Who kisses better, Spike or Red?" Faith asked with a huge grin. "And I'm -not- giving ya the option of the drink."

"I… er…" Tara turned bright red and stammered incoherently. "Well… um… a- and… well…."

"Just let her take a sip Faith." Willow said nervously. She really didn't want to know.

"W- Willow… W- Willow does… S- Spike is t- terrible…" Tara stammered out, blushing. Faith smiled triumphantly at her redheaded friend as Buffy began laughing uncontrollably. Tara had never even hidden a gush over Spike's kisses or whatnot, so she'd suspected. Now it was confirmed.

Willow spun the bottle quickly to get the subject changed, turning a red to match her hair again. Things were flashing through her head that she really didn't need to be thinking at the moment. Only briefly was there a thought of killing Faith. Slowly the bottle landed on Tara again, and Faith raised a brow. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Tara whispered, unable to even look the girl in the eye.

"Er… um…" Willow did her best to think of something good. "I… um… I dare you to make a funny face?"

"Aw Wills, that's terrible!" Buffy declared. "Do NOT let that dare be the one."

"I dare you to make a funny face, at both Buffy and Faith." Willow finalized, sticking her tongue out at Buffy. "Until you can make them laugh."

"Okay." Tara shrugged and smiled, relieved of that, and turned toward Buffy. Tucking her upper lip under to show her teeth, then curling her tongue and crossing her eyes, she put both index fingers to her temples and raised her brows suggestively. Buffy tried not to, but she cracked up anyway. Turning toward Faith, Tara continued to do the same thing, drawing really close to the brunette's face. Faith just raised a brow quizzically. The game had been pretty interesting up until now, barring a certain incident with Buffy and the fact that she was still in a cheerleader outfit. Tara changed her expression slightly, and not remembering that she wasn't supposed to laugh, Faith snickered at the fact that it was happening. Tara smiled to herself and sat back. It was Buffy's turn.

The game went pretty smoothly after that, and though the dares and truths revealed were amusing, nothing quite as bad as the first several rounds happened. Finally, it came up to the last round, they were starting to feel a bit ill at having to sip at the stuff occasionally, and the smell was getting to them. Faith's was the last turn to go, and she landed on Tara again. "Truth or dare, Blondie?"

"Dare?" Tara hadn't even contemplated her answer before she realized who had just asked her. She instantly regretted it. "C- can I ch- change my choice?"

"Ya picked dare, Blondie. So either ya do the dare or take a gulp." Faith smirked. "I dare ya ta call up your boy toy and tell him not only that ya kissed Red, here, but that she was fuckin' awesome at it. Only ya can't mention truth or dare once."

Tara looked uneasily at the half full glass of goop, knowing well that she'd likely hurl if she tried to take a gulp of it. Finally she decided on something. "One c- condition. If I d- do, you have- have to answer the l- last truth I asked you." Faith frowned. "If n- not, when I throw up from drinking it, I'll spew on you."

Faith seemed to gag, then finally sighed and hung her head. "My best kiss was B just then."

"Thought so." Tara smiled, and Faith glowered. "The only th- thing she h- had to do to m- make her boyfriends go g- googly eyed in LA was kiss them."

"So you're going to call him now." Faith said, handing her the cordless phone with a smile.

Sighing and blushing again, Tara dialed the number, to be greeted by a gruff, grumpy voice. "What?!"

"Hi Spike." Tara said shyly, knowing that the others couldn't hear him.

"Tara babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that… that I k- … that I kissed Willow about an hour ago." She waited as he was silent, and heard Buffy giggling in the background, and Willow and Faith telling her to shut up. "Spike?"

"I heard them in the background, luv. Buffy dragged you into truth or dare again, didn't she?" He asked, sounding amused. Tara murmured an affirmative. "And you ended up kissing Red?"

"Yeah… for a bit… I don't know how long." Tara admitted shyly.

"Was she good?" Spike chuckled, thinking about it with a leering smile.

"Very much so…" Tara breathed out in a bashful sigh, turning red. "Better than… um… never-mind."

"Shit! Musta been hot." Spike laughed again, hearing the way remembering it effected his girlfriend. His eyes dilated as he smiled again. "Wish I coulda seen. Ya mind repeating it for me when I'm there? Or more?"

"William!" Tara nearly shrieked.

"I think he just suggested a threesome or something from the way she's turning into a tomato." Buffy whispered to the other two, knowing that to be something Spike would suggest. He probably meant it too.

"No he did not just suggest a threesome." Tara hissed, then turned red again as she realized that Spike would have heard it.

"That's exactly what I meant, pet." He said in a throaty voice, turning her an even brighter crimson.

"I think he just broke her." Willow whispered, seeing the expression on her friend's face and the flushed features. Seeing the stunned silence Tara was stuck in, and hearing the loud hellos even from where she was, she decided to take the phone. Buffy and Faith were too busy laughing. "Hello? Spike? She has to go now. I think you broke her…. Spike! That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard!"

Buffy watched, amazed, as her new, redheaded friend, hit the end button so hard she nearly broke the thing in her hand. "And do you still question me being of the dislike and wiggins with him?"

"You go out with that tactless, slobbering, incompetent s-o-b of a boy?" Willow looked at Tara with raised brows and a skeptical face. Tara only ducked her head, finally out of it. "He asked me if I wanted to give him a few kissing demonstrations on his lower regions while you watched."

"I'm gonna…" Faith growled, beginning the ideas of a threat as she reached for the phone and its redial button.

"I'll make him apologize." Tara assured, keeping the phone out of Faith's reach. Buffy tried not to laugh too hard.

~

It was already pretty late, and by the time they'd disposed of the remaining gunk, Joyce had woken from her own sleep and insisted that they get to bed. School was in the morning after all. Willow looked up abruptly as Buffy and Faith started raising their voices in an argument. "Wear something."

"No."

"Put something on, Faith."

"Not gonna fuckin happen, B." Faith was smirking, her arms folded. "Don't ya wish you'd let me go home?"

"Wear something to bed." Buffy growled, looking slightly panicked. "Willow, tell her that she has to wear something to bed."

"Yo B, I can understand ya bein uncomfortable. You're too conservative for the likes of me. Wills and I'll just sleep in one bed, you and Blondie can sleep in the other." Faith suggested, then smirked and raised her brow. "Besides… think we should separate the two lovebirds anyways."

"No." Tara nearly yelped, and they all stared at her. "That's no. B- Buffy kicks."

Faith raised both of her brows at the blonde and began laughing. "Maybe we should all share a bed and let B here have her beauty rest all alone."

"I am not going to sleep in a bed with you naked in it." Willow said, looking disturbed. "That would just be so weird."

"Faith, just put these on." Buffy said, throwing a small shirt and boxers at the brunette. "Cause otherwise you're sleeping on the couch."

"You're a real brat, B." Faith said. She had to switch places with Willow, or get Tara to switch with her. There was no way she was sleeping with Buffy. Not so soon after that damnable dream.

"Do you really sleep… naked?" Tara asked in a hushed whisper. Faith smiled proudly and nodded.

"I'm sleeping with Willow." Tara declared quickly, making the redhead laugh. Faith threw a crude gesture her friend's way, and both girls blushed. "Faith… that's rude."

"But it's fun, girlfriend!" Faith winked, and Tara and Willow immediately retreated to the shy girl's room. Buffy glared at Faith, pointed to the clothes, then crawled into bed. "I'll wear 'em… but ya kick me and you'll wake up with a black eye. We five by five?"

"Sure Faith." Buffy grumbled, trying to get comfortable.

Faith quickly changed and sat on the side of the bed left for her and looked at the blonde. Buffy had already fallen asleep, tired. She'd had no other choice. How could she sleep naked next to the girl she'd dreamt about the previous night? Someone she really didn't need to be dreaming about. Buffy and Tara were the first two people willing to give her a chance since Jesse and Willow, everyone else just saw a bad seed or a good time. Flirty as Buffy was, that dream would just freak her out and never become a reality, and Faith had no intention of exploring what it meant. She hadn't dreamt of that kind of thing in ages. Looking carefully at the blonde laying next to her, she smiled and brushed some hair from Buffy's suddenly worried brow. Probably a bad dream. She just wouldn't sleep tonight, there were several classes she didn't mind devoting to naps.

"Gnight B." Faith whispered.

"Good-night Faith." Buffy whispered back, and the brunette stared at the ceiling in shock at having found out that Buffy had still been awake for that tiny caress. The blonde rolled over and snuggled up to her. "Go to sleep."

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy groaned slightly, nuzzling Faith's neck as she cuddled closer to the other girl. She was having a bit of trouble getting to sleep after that caress. She could still hear Faith's breathing. The girl didn't seem to be falling asleep easily either, probably still startled that she'd been awake. Letting out a sigh that she knew would tickle the other girl's neck, Buffy fluttered her eyes open and looked up at Faith's strained expression. Her hand slid onto the brunette's flat stomach, and she lifted her head, raising both brows.

"Are you going to just lay there like a stiff board all night?" There was no answer, and she blushed, looking down at where her hand rested, then to the crook of Faith's neck where her head had been so briefly before. Her fingers began to trace idle patterns on the other girl's skin where it was barely exposed from under the shirt. "Faith…." This time she got a strained grunt-murmur in response, making her smile slightly, if a shy blush suddenly came to her cheeks. "why… I mean… before, when you touched me…"

"Listen, B, um maybe I should just walk on home. Neither of us are getting much sleep… and fuck if I'll be able to even think of it in stuffy things like these." Faith babbled out in a gruff tone, though her throat sounded tight, and her fingers played idly with the hem of her shorts, as if indicating that she meant the clothing. "And that… just forget about it B. It was nothin."

"Nothing…" Buffy looked shyly, disappointedly down at the sheets of her bed, but after a moment, she felt the girl next to her shiver beneath her still moving fingers. A shy, mischievous smile returned to her lips then, and she slid her hand purposefully under the barest edge of the shirt, trailing up just slightly. "Well… um… if they make you that uncomfortable… you can take them off. The clothes. I don't really think I'd mind."

"B…"

"Why did you really pick that outfit for the dance?"

"I… um…"

"You know… you looked amazing in that cheerleading outfit…" Buffy finally looked up, knowing full well that she wasn't going to get a straight answer out of Faith. "I… Faith, I can't get the feel of your lips off of my mind…"

…

Faith woke up in a cold sweat, shooting forward and staring at the wall across from her. That particular dream had been haunting her since the night of the sleepover. She hadn't had as many of the "exciting" dreams since, but this one was almost every other night. Groaning as if in pain, she fell back again. It was torture. She couldn't quite figure out what the hell was going on. Most times, especially when it was just her, Buffy, and Willow, Faith couldn't stand the blonde. Buffy drove her insane. Then other times, especially when Darla would even hint at being seen nearby, Buffy would have an annoyingly adorable habit of actually standing and blocking direct route between them, and sent the other blonde the worst of glares. Tara put half of that up to that Darla had managed to strike a nerve, but the other half in knowing just how powerful a bitchy snipe could be, and having recognized the ability in Darla… a protective nature making her try to shield everyone, even Faith, from the brat. She always felt torn around the petit blonde, part of her wanting to grab her and keep her close, the other half wanting to kill her in aggravation.

As it was, this dream was probably a bad sign. She'd had it, yet again, after an hour of attempting to relax with all of the methods Willow had suggested, and clearing her mind of everything. Now, she had to get up and go see the blonde. Buffy had asked her the previous day to meet her at school early, that she wanted to talk to the brunette alone. "Holy fuck. Three fuckin weeks since the damned slumber party, and I still have the same damned dream."

Same dream didn't exactly describe it though. Things always seemed to happen just a bit differently. Buffy would sometimes end up cuddling so close in her sleep that they were intertwined, and Faith wouldn't be able to stop herself from copping a feel. When Buffy suddenly awoke, the blonde would make a wry comment about keeping hands to oneself, then grin and suggest that she had to get even… other times Faith would just be so tired of the teasing, especially after that kiss in the game, that she'd pin Buffy to the bed and find a very willing little playmate.

It was, to say the least, hell getting herself going that morning.

~

Buffy didn't quite know what was up with Faith lately. Then again, neither did anyone, really. Willow and Jesse simply said that she was being "Faith" and that sometimes, the girl was just strange. Wills would occasionally give the brunette a strange, and oft-times concerned glance, though, so Buffy suspected that the redhead knew something about what was going on. Either way, when the girl trudged into the library, feet dragging, and looking quite exhausted, she kept her mouth shut. There wasn't much she could do right now, at least not yet. "Hey."

"What the fuck did ya want, B? It's early." Faith squinted up at Buffy over dark sunglasses, then plopped down in a chair, holding a thermos of what was probably a highly caffeinated coffee drink in her hand.

"It's about Wills." Buffy said, sitting down much more gracefully and smiling slightly. That seemed to get the brunette's attention quickly, and she found herself being stared at by those deep, dark eyes. Maybe that was what was bothering Faith. Maybe she really had figured out what was happening, and it was bothering her. "I mean, you know Willow better than I do."

"Yeah, what about Red?" Faith asked curiously, raising both brows. This was why the blonde wanted to talk to her alone? "B… Buffy, do you _like_ her?"

"What?!" Buffy nearly shrieked, only to be shushed by the just arriving librarian. She scowled at Faith. "Are you serious? Tara would kill me."

"Oh." Faith looked a bit put off, and rather confused by that. "Huh?"

"Dear lord, you are blind." Buffy growled, scooting her chair closer so that they didn't further disturb the librarian's picky quiet policy. "I'm talking about Willow and Tara. It's obvious that my sister has a thing for the little redhead. Frankly, I think that if we could possibly get them to recognize that, she'd drop bleach-boy and try out a relationship with Willow. Damn, it would make a hell of a lot more sense if they did too."

Faith scrunched up one eye, then the other, in thought, then looked at Buffy, still in confusion. It was too early to be plotting. So, of course, her only resulting response was a repeat of, "Huh?"

"Faith, there's this thing called affection. It's rather simple, and goes along with that concept of attraction that you're so familiar with." Buffy said in a patronizing tone. "It's when two people like each other. Sometimes, that affection, or liking someone, goes further…"

"I get what it is, B." Faith growled and sipped at her drink again. "You think Blondie and Red have a thing for each other?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and sat back, folding her arms and giving Faith an arch look. "Mi amore, if you haven't noticed the moon eyes they've been tossing at each other every time one of them turns to look another way, then you really must be blind. I don't expect Jesse to notice, cause he's a guy, but come on."

Faith was caught off guard completely by the first two words spoken there, and could only stare unashamedly at the blonde. After a moment, her mouth snapped shut and she shook her head. "Listen, I know Red. Her, plus liking girls, that doesn't really compute."

"Faithy, come _on_. You're joking right. I'm straighter than she is." Buffy rolled her eyes in a theatrical manner and sighed.

"That's not sayin much, B. You may be the tease of the century sometimes, but you still drive stick." Faith grumbled out, smirking. "Red don't bark up that tree…."

"Faith, you really are blind." Buffy complained, standing and walking away.

_**TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9

Faith was in a bit of a state of exhausted confusion for the majority of that morning. She was still having trouble sifting through the early-hours drowsiness, and random little things kept interrupting her train of thought. Namely a few phrases and gestures that Buffy had used that morning. She was trying to figure things out, she really was, but she kept getting distracted… the teacher would insist she pay attention, one of the Cordettes would actually bother to attempt teasing her, Buffy would send her an aggravated glare and storm off without explaining…. That last distraction bothered Faith more than the others. She really just didn't understand the blonde. It was one of those days when she was near ready to slap the girl.

Then, though, her mind would wander back to the dream and her mouth would go dry, remembering Buffy calling her "mi amore". The last complaint as the girl had left her in the library, confused and grumpy, she wasn't even sure if it was meant about Willow and Tara. She was already starting to see what Buffy had been trying to point out, that they would send each other longing glances occasionally, and how Willow practically bulled Jesse over when trying to sit next to Tara at lunch. That starting to prove Buffy's point set another question running in her head. She wasn't thinking so much of getting them together, as the blonde seemed to intend, but rather B's comment about her own being straighter than the red-head as if that made Willow automatically gay…. The last comment, about Faith being blind… was that because Faith thought that Buffy was straight?

"Hey Faith!"

The brunette jumped a full foot in the air from where she'd been leaning casually against a tree in the school courtyard, watching Buffy and Tara talking about something or other. Her brown eyes turned and glared at Willow, who was giggling shyly at the reaction that she had just elicited. "What the fuck, Red? Can't ya tell when a girl's in deep thought?"

"Deep thought Faith?" Willow smirked slightly. The bad girl decided then and there that Buffy being around was starting to be a bad influence on the redhead. She'd have just blushed shyly before the blonde came around. "What about?"

Faith glared at her long-time friend, deciding after another moment's thought that maybe it wasn't a bad influence completely, she kinda liked the redhead being a bit bolder. At least she still knew how to tweak the girl's buttons. "About the fact that ya can't stop making moon eyes at Blondie. Damn girl you got it bad. And here I thought ya was into the whole boy-toy thing instead."

"B… boy toy?" Willow squeaked, then finally processed the rest of the information. "Like Buffy?!" Okay, partially processed it.

"No." Faith chuckled. "Tara. The other blonde. There're two of them… or maybe you really _do_ like B."  
"No… no I don't and…" Willow turned bright scarlet, then glanced over at the twins. "Why do you think I like Tara?"

"Again with the longing gazes and shit. Fuck girl, its' like puppy love. Do ya doodle little hearts with your combined names in 'em too?" Willow's blush deepened and she grumbled something at Faith. "Fine, fine, I'll stop. Why didn't ya tell me Red? I mean, come'on, we're buds. Been buds forever."

"It's not important. She… she's got a boyfriend." Willow's voice was so quiet when she said that, and without babble, that Faith was truly shocked. With all that teasing, and the subject matter at hand, the redhead would usually go into such a babble fest that she'd likely hyperventilate. Faith snorted. "She does! You do remember Spike, don't you?"

"He seemed pretty willin' ta share ta me." Faith joked, earning herself a glare. Sighing, she turned to stare at the blonde twins again. "I know, Red, I know. I was kiddin. Yanno, B thinks that Tara'd drop him for you."

"Buffy knows?" Willow's voice was a strangled squeak.

"Shit Red, ya think I'd be quick enough to catch you makin eyes at her on my own? Not with th' sleep I've been gettin. B's the one that figured it out first." Faith shrugged. "She says that Tara makes eyes at you too. Gotta admit, didn't see much in the way of googly eyes, but when you bulled your way to sit next to her, she sure as fuck did beam all happy like." Faith smiled and waggled her eyebrows suggestively as she turned to face her old friend again. "And fuck if she wasn't all dazed and happy after that kiss."

"So what's been bothering you Faith? You never did tell me what those dreams you've been having were about." Willow asked, changing the subject and attempting to get her blushing under control. The blondes were both starting to look around. She knew that she and Faith were supposed to be meeting them by now for mochas after school. "You've been acting weird for a while." Faith only grunted. "You have. You're usually as bad as Buffy with flirting… but now it's like, feast or famine. Either you don't flirt with anyone, and are all quiet and broody, or you're all over some idiot guy like you're in heat."

"Willow!" Faith turned and stared at her friend in shock. No doubt about it, the redhead was blushing again. At least she'd managed to get it out though. Faith's cheeks turned a bit pink themselves, and she turned back to staring at them. "I don't know what you're talkin about, Red."

"Then maybe you should listen to her more carefully, slut." Someone said in a rather annoying, sniping tone.

~

Buffy looked around with a final sigh, wondering where Faith and Willow were. It was already a good amount of time after the last bell of school, and even if Faith had detention again, at least Willow would be here, with that exact news. Her annoyed face turned in to a scowl and she jumped up, growling. It took Tara a moment to react and follow along, staring at her sister, then looking on ahead at what was making Buffy so angry. There, ahead of them, at a tree, was Darla. She was dressed in what had to be the most expensive, latest fashions, and her posture was a cocky, angry one. She'd seen it on Buffy when the girl was in the worst of her moods. Willow looked like she was about to shrink into herself, and Faith's cheek was twitching and her fists clenched tightly.

"Fuck." Tara was shocked at that Buffy actually muttered that, lengthening her stride to move faster without looking like she was hurrying.

"And to think that…"

"That you can actually survive in sunlight without turning to ash is a miracle. After all, aren't vampires supposed to spontaneously combust or something?" Buffy finished for her, raising a brow proudly and sending a pointed look to the other girl.

"Oh so witty from the arsonist." Darla said, snorting derisively and smirking. "You think that I really care what you say, Buffy? You're nothing but a hoodlum. Trying to be something you're not, really that is quite passé. Imitation, very last year. Dressing like your girlfriend here, that'd suit much better. Slum-bitch does seem to work better as a look for the arsonists and lunatics after all."

Buffy looked like she was shocked into an enraged silence, and Tara visibly flinched as she saw a strange look cross her sister's face. "Better than a living toy, discarded with pretty dresses to keep her occupied while mommy goes out and plays god with the lives of rape victims." Darla let out a breath of air as if she'd been struck. "Oh, you think it's not common knowledge Darla? Everyone knows that your mom is such a high price lawyer because she gets rapists off the hook. Wasn't her last case defending a pedophile?"

"Buffy don't." Tara gulped.

"Strike a nerve, did I?" Darla asked in a barely strained voice, quickly recovering. "It would seem so. Now, one's gotta wonder, is it because everyone knows that you'll never get this… walking bordello… to look twice at you, no matter how hard you try… or is it because I know the awful truth? That you, innocent, beautiful, Elizabeth Summers, set fire to the last school with a girl still trapped inside the gym."

"I did not." Buffy growled, pronouncing each word carefully. Darla merely smiled triumphantly.

"I bet that's why your daddy left you. Because he knew you were a sadistic little brat who set things on fire when she got upset, figured he'd be next." Darla watched Buffy's eyes turn cold and furious with mounting pleasure. "Truth hurts, doesn't it Elizabeth?"

"Not as much as this will."

The next thing they knew, Darla was on the ground, her lip split and her nose bleeding. Faith was still growling, shaking her hand out from the punch she'd just delivered. "Get the fuck away from us, Barbie. We don't care about you any more than your momma does." The spoiled girl was quickly up and gone, running. She'd never thought that Faith would actually be stupid enough to hit her, or at least that the others would let her.

"B, you okay?" Faith turned, still fuming, and looked carefully at the blonde. Buffy merely looked after Darla in a cold, cruel manner, then turned and walked away in the other direction. "Fuck…"

"Buffy…" Tara turned and readied to chase after her sister, only to have Faith's hand stop her. "B- but…"

"I think we need'a talk, Blondie."

_**TBC**_


	10. Chapter 10

Tara looked off in the direction that Buffy had gone, convinced that she should have gone after her sister. Willow seemed just as torn, wanting to know what was going on and wanting to give the blonde space, and also wanting to attempt to comfort Buffy. Reason won out, though, that to comfort the girl, they'd need to know what was happening. "Maybe we should sit." She offered quietly.

Faith had them over at a secluded bench on the Quad before either of them knew it, and sat there on the grass in front of Tara, waiting expectantly with a frown on her face. "C'm'on Blondie. Ya know we don't bite. This is buggin' the shit outta me, and I'm pretty sure that B'll bitch at me if I ask her, or even say somethin' wrong." Tara still seemed hesitant. "Ya said that Buffy was blamed for the fire. What the fuck is up with Darla saying that a girl was trapped inside?"

"I s- said that B- Buffy and a-a-another girl were b-blamed." Tara whispered, turning away. "It's j-just that no… no-one knows wh-who the other g-girl is." Willow and Faith both seemed confused by that, and it was still another moment before Tara brought herself to speak again. "S-Someone saw a g-girl running from the b-building j-just after the s-smoke started c-coming out. No-one c-could figure out wh-who she was. B-Buffy said she d- didn't know there was someone else i-in there." Tara looked doubtful, and sorrowfully glanced again in the direction Buffy had gone. With another sigh, she turned to look at Faith. "The sch-school thinks that one o-of them started the f-fire. N- no-one could p-prove Buffy did it, s- so they think th-that if there _was_ another g-girl, she d-did it, and B-Buffy really w-_was_ just t-trying to put it out." Faith looked surprised, and nodded.

"You don't think Buffy didn't know about the other girl?" Willow finally asked.

"I… I d-don't know." Tara whispered. "B-but people, in the r-rumors afterward s-said Buffy was t-trying to s-set the girl on fire inside."

"That why B freaked, about Darla saying she'd set your dad on fire?" Faith asked bluntly.

Tara shook her head though, sniffling. "No. The, uh, the last time we saw D- D- Dad… he and Mom w-were h-having an ar- argument. A- about him ch-cheating on Mom. He said… he said Mom d-drove him away. He… he said th- that," Willow took Tara's hand as the girl struggled through attempting to be understood in her nervous, and obviously sad state. "that she m-made one re-retarded daughter wh-who could do nothing but stammer… that she d-drove his _perfect_ daughter to a-arson… and th-that it was her fault that he f- found someone else." Tara scowled. "He… he never…. Mom always believed th-that Buffy didn't d-do it. D- Dad was con-convinced that she d-did. She… She told h-him that B-Buffy did n- no such th-thing, and th-that I'm not re-retarded. I s-stopped listening a-after that."

Faith looked contemplative, confused, and surprised as she thought all that over, and Willow squeezed Tara's hand in comfort. "You're not, you know. I know you're not." Willow whispered softly, seeing the tears starting to glaze the blonde's eyes.

"Course she's not retarded. Damn if she's not smarter'n most." Faith said absently. "Fuck… Darla really hit it close. Seems the bitch's good at that." Her eyes turned cold. "Should'a hit her harder."

"Faith…" Willow said with a frown, then turned back to Tara. "Listen, you know he wasn't right. He probably doesn't even think that. He was just angry cause he didn't want to be responsible for what he did."

"He a- always thought that." Tara affirmed, frowning. "And I know I'm n-not. H- he just th-thought that c-cause I c-could barely speak a- around him." Willow looked curious, and Faith seemed to be paying partial attention again. "I… I w-went to a c- counselor when I w- was th-thirteen. He… he thought my d- dad's the cause for m-my stutter. D- Dad always t-treated me like l- leftovers. B- Buffy was his p- perfect b-baby. Sh- she was always p-popular, and beautiful, and girly, and e- everything he though his d- daughter should be. I was sh-shy, from the st-start, and n-never tried out for ch- cheerleading, or anything like th-that. D- Dad mostly ig-ignored me, and just f- frowned when he d- didn't. The c- counselor d-didn't help my st- stutter, so they took me out. Then I m- met Spike. He… he was so sw- sweet, and beat up a b- boy that was picking on m- me for my st- stutter." Tara chuckled sadly. "I d- didn't really w- want to go out w- with him at f- first, but he just s- stuck around, and D- Dad hated him. S- So I went out on a d- date once, and he was always j- just so sweet. Buffy doesn't like him, b- but she never t- tried to break us up, especially a- after my stutter started to go away. H- He told me h- himself that he's positive B- Buffy didn't s- start the fire."

"Bleach-boy's even sure B didn't do it?" Faith looked shocked, and stared at Tara. "They hate each other."

"He doesn't h- hate her." Tara defended. "He j- just doesn't much like that she doesn't like him. He'd get along with her if she were nice to him." Tara shook her head. "And he was there. He's the one that s- saw the other girl run out of the b- building."

"Hmph." Faith grumbled and looked off in the direction that Buffy had gone. "Why'd Darla think that B has a thing for me? B's straight."

"I don't know." Tara whispered, smiling shyly. "I… I think she… I don't know. Buffy's all b-but told me she's bi." Faith spun so quickly her hair flew into her face. "J- just recently I mean."

"All but told you." Willow asked, turning bright red. She'd finally let go of Tara's hand, and was looking away.

"It doesn't matter." Tara shrugged and wiped the last remaining tears from her eyes, glad that she hadn't broken down. "I think I've given her enough space. I g- gotta find her."

"I'll help you." Willow offered. "Don't worry, I'll leave if I need to."

Faith stood, then seemed to hesitate. "Listen, this heart-to-heart shit ain't my deal. I'd just love to help, but…"

"It's okay… I think she's just going to want to d- distract herself." Tara offered. "Buffy just doesn't t- talk about the f- fire and D- Dad."

When they'd found Buffy, it was in the park. She was throwing tiny bits of bread out onto the surface of the water for the ducks to peck at, a small frown on her face. Willow and Faith had both been reluctant to approach, Faith especially as she still didn't know how exactly she'd managed to be pulled along. Then again, she also didn't know why, after all Darla had done and said to her, it was for what the girl was doing to Buffy that Faith finally retaliated.

Tara had approached, of course, without a flinch or hesitation, and taken a piece of the loaf of bread and began to do the same thing. Buffy didn't act as if she noticed at first, but after a few minutes, Willow was sitting next to them, occasionally tossing a bit of bread too, and Faith was sprawled on the grass next to the redhead. So this was comfort? Boring. She'd always thought that there was something more to it. Her dark eyes traced the patterns of clouds in the sky as she waited for something to happen, knowing that if she tried to say something before anyone else, it'd fuck everything up.

Absently, Faith wondered if she should talk to Tara or Red about the little discussion that morning. Tara would probably be able to give her insight into the aggravating blonde, but that also meant that the meeting would be pointless. Why meet in secret to plan playing matchmaker when they just found out anyway? Sighing, she looked over and noticed Buffy watching her out of the corner of an eye, and quickly looked away.

"So… you guys wanna Bronze it tonight, or do something else?" Tara and Willow both looked at Buffy quizzically. That was sudden. "I mean… there's not much to do in this town, and I know it's only Wednesday, but I don't have much homework."

"Bronze? On a school night?" Willow looked a little confused, and as she thought it over, as if she were about to hyperventilate. Tara, as a result, looked very concerned, and Faith, chuckling, told her to 'Breathe, Red. Breathe.'

"Eh, it's probably gonna be dead anyway, B." Faith said when Willow finally calmed down from her moment of uber-geekiness Tara, after a moment, confessed that she'd been putting off a paper that she had to write, and couldn't go out anyway. Looking at Buffy's still somewhat strained, but mostly distant expression, Faith sighed. "Well, B, Red's not gonna risk her comfortable existence on the fact that, when she goes out on a school-night for some wicked partying, the world will end…" Willow looked shocked, first, at Faith's somewhat witty, and long-winded, joke, then pouted. She did have a test to study for next week though, and starting tonight was better than putting it off. "But ya know me. Since when do I say no to fun? My 'appointment' tonight cancelled… so I could always take ya to a bar or somethin'." At that, she waggled her eyebrows in an exaggerated manner.

Buffy glared at her, but a smirk slowly started struggling its way to her lips. She was fighting it though. "Faith, your libido must be the size of Texas."

"If that's what I think it is, Twinkie, what the fuck are you doing thinking about the size of my anything?" Faith said with a mock glare. Of course she knew what a libido was! Willow snorted and chuckled, trying not to choke as she attempted to hide her laughter, as Tara just turned bright red and stared at her. Buffy, of course, was trying even harder not to smile, but was also turning red in the process. "Damn, I think I broke Blondie."

"I… I… I'm not b- broke…. broken" Tara complained, still bright red.

~

Buffy was somewhat surprised when Faith actually stuck around as they all walked home. She didn't really know why Faith was following them to their house at first, but as Willow separated to finish her walk home, Faith leaned against the porch railing and raised her brows. "Well, B? Get changed already."

It took some convincing, and Faith's promise, for Joyce to let the two girls go out. Faith's promise being that they wouldn't be out too terribly late. As they walked along, Buffy still didn't know where they were going. "So, 'F', what's the what? Were're we headed?"

"Yanno, B, surprises ain't much o' surprises if ya know about 'em ahead of time." Faith chuckled, dragging Buffy down several streets, and finally toward what seemed to be an office building. "And before we go in, I wanna say that yeah, you were right, this mornin' I mean. Fuck if I can be blind sometimes." Faith waited for Buffy's reaction before continuing, raising her brows at the shocked and almost frightened look on her face. "About Red and Blondie, B. What the hell did ya think I was talkin' about?"

"Oh… nevermind." Buffy waited until Faith had gotten them through the doors and looked around. Stairs? She could hear something akin to techno music filtering up through them, and followed obediently when Faith dragged her down them. It was an underground arcade! Why hadn't she heard about this place before? She hadn't even seen any signs. "Wait, what?"

"I talked to Red. Damn she's got it bad." Faith chuckled and dragged Buffy over to the concession stand in one corner, gesturing to a couple bottles of Pepsi. "So now what?"

"That's what I was thinking. Why are we here Faith?"

"It's something to do." Faith shrugged and paid for the drinks, grumbling to herself that Buffy should pay for her own, and then gestured a free pool table. "What, ya never played before?"

Buffy's eyes settled on the table, and she froze in place.

_**TBC**_


	11. Chapter 11

Faith continued to rack up the balls, almost cluelessly, as Buffy stared in near horror at the table. She waited for an objection, a comment, a denial, anything. But Buffy just stood there. So, finally, after she'd broken the triangle of balls, and looked to Buffy, she gestured the table. "Ya know how to play?"

"Um… kinda…" Buffy smiled weakly, and it almost looked as if her eyes were glassy, but she took a quick pull of the Pepsi and moved to find her own que to shoot with. Her aim was terrible, even worse was her form, and Faith couldn't help laughing under her breath at the girl's attempt to actually hit the que-ball. On her fourth try and miss, Faith circled the table, setting aside her own stick, and reached around Buffy to help her shoot. "Faith…"

"It's okay B, I ain't gonna bite ya." She rolled her eyes, moving Buffy into proper positioning and teaching her through touch how to hold the que. "Line up the stick, then look at where ya want it to go. I'll teach ya how to make real shots when ya can hit the damned ball, okay?"

"R… right." The blonde's voice was a whisper, though it sounded more sad than anything else. Faith made her take the shot, moving with her, and watched as the ball rolled to knock one of the solids in. "That's good?"

"Yeah, that means that you're aimin' for the solid-color balls. I got stripes." Faith brought her through another shot, explaining slowly why they were aiming at a particular ball, and where they wanted to hit. It missed, but just barely, and Faith separated to take her own shot. "So… what'll we do about Blondie and Red? Cause that bleach-boy, he's kinda in the way."

For some reason, Buffy just kept staring at her shooting, and the table, sadly, trying to hide the fact that she was doing so. Faith cleared nearly half of her balls before she fumbled a shot, and let Buffy try on her own this time. The solid didn't go in, but she let the blonde try again, since she was obviously new to this. Still, there was no answer.

"Listen B, I can tell somethin's still wrong. If ya don't wanna play this, we can go do something else." She finally told the girl, grabbing Buffy's wrist so that she didn't continue with the shot.

"No! No it's okay. It's just… um… a bad memory. I'm good, really." Buffy smiled brightly, but it didn't reach her eyes, and Faith grumbled under her breath. "Show me how to aim again."

"Fine…"

They played eight-ball for the next hour, not really talking about what they'd come to discuss, Faith trying to teach the girl how to play well. Buffy was no pro, and certainly wouldn't go hustling any time soon, but her mood had cheered, and she could actually make more than one shot in a row without it having to be given to her. Certainly an improvement at least.

They were heading out finally, Faith leading the way with her hands stuffed into her pockets as she ambled along, when she finally brought it up again. "So ya just gonna bury it down, or are ya gonna tell me what the hell was wrong? Cause yanno, if you're gonna be all quiet about that shit, best ta keep it where people can't see it. Makes a girl concerned."

Buffy looked up at Faith, startled, at first not knowing what she was talking about. Then, she let out a sigh and looked away. "I… I don't really wanna talk about it. It's kind of embarrassing, and even Tara doesn't know what happened."

"Did someone hurt ya? Cause I'll kick his mother-fuckin ass if someone hurt ya. We may not be all boosum-buddies and shit, but you're still my… um… yanno… my friend." Faith started out angry, but stumbled at the last, not really looking at Buffy as she said it. Why was she acting like this anyway? Usually she just let things like this slide, if she noticed at all. What was this damned blonde doing to her?

Buffy was blushing though, and smiled shyly. "Thanks Faith, but it's not like that. There was no guy to have hurt me." Her voice was soft, but she sounded touched, and Faith debated on whether or not she wished she hadn't put her foot in her mouth. "Um… There was just… this thing. I… there was someone, but it ended bad… cause they were… and it was on a pool table… but I'm fine. It's in the past, and I'm good now."

"Yeah, sure ya are." Faith's tone was obviously sarcastic, and this time she knew she wished she hadn't put her foot in it. Damn if she didn't always let her mouth run away with her. She winced, realizing how harsh she sounded, especially when Buffy went completely silent, then the words all slowly filtered in, and though it took a minute, things clicked into place. "Hey, I thought ya said there wasn't any guy?"

"Yeah… um…"

Faith's eyes widened in shock as she realized that Buffy had just admitted something to her that Tara still hadn't a clue about. "Oh. Um… Shit. Wow."

_**TBC**_


	12. Chapter 12

Faith stared up at Buffy's window from beneath the tree next to her house. The walk back had been in an awkward silence, with either girl occasionally looking over at the other out of the corner of an eye, then quickly away. The brunette had no idea what to say. It wasn't every day that something like that happened. Hell she'd figured that Buffy might be the biggest flirt of the century, make that the biggest tease, but straight as an arrow. Well, she had figured that until she'd come in that morning. After their little discussion then, she'd been questioning it all day, and her head still hurt from so much confusing crap running around in it.

She sat down then, still staring up at the room, squinting and scowling all at the same time. "Okay… so Buffy's gay… bi… something." Faith growled to herself, quietly so that she wasn't overheard by anyone in either of the nearby houses. "Fuck… whatever. She likes girls. B liked a girl. I wonder if they ever fucked…" A letcherous grin spread across Faith's lips, then slowly faded into another small frown. "I wonder if they ever did…" Her voice grew quieter then, and she stared down at her feet for a moment, then back up at the window. "Shit, I still don't know what the fuck happened…" She stood, ready to move around to the front of the house and ring the doorbell, and stopped mid-step. What was she doing? "Fuck it, it's not like I care. Shit, she should get over it." Growling again, the girl tossed her arms up in the air in frustration and stormed away from the house.

~

Buffy jumped slightly at the tap on her window. Her eyes were wide, and she stared at the familiar face peering in at her. What the hell was Faith doing out there? They'd parted quite awkwardly at the door almost an hour ago. Quietly walking over and opening it, she lifted a finger to her lips and frowned. "Faith, what're you doing here?"

"Okay… so I was gonna let it be, yanno, cause it's none of my business, yeah?" Faith growled and slid in the window, closing it quietly behind her. "And then I get halfway down the street and realize, fuck this, I wanna know what's up. I mean, ya spring somethin' like that on a girl and it's gonna eat her to the fuckin' bone with curiosity. So you're gonna tell me what happened now, cause _you_ brought it up."

The two of them stared at each other in silence for a moment, Buffy's eyes still wide at what Faith had come back to corner her about. The dark-haired girl watched the blonde's face, and slowly, a look of almost relieved resignation came over her. Buffy simply nodded, and moved to close the door quietly, having made sure that her mom couldn't overhear them, and watched as Faith slid out the window again and to the roof, beckoning her after. Not the safest of places, or the warmest, for a talk, but it was a nice enough night that she didn't mind much, so long as she could get this over with. "Her name was Glory…."

Faith looked up as Buffy said that, only just barely settling into a seat on the roof as she did so. Her brows rose, and she leaned back on both hands, watching the blonde quietly. _Glory huh… nice name. Not._

"She… um…" Buffy shook her head, staring down at her feet as she pulled her knees to her chest and tried not to let the memories make her emotional. "I… We knew each other in elementary school, but were in different classes, so I never saw her much. I don't know what happened to her in middle-school, but in High School, she became kind of… a bad ass. She wasn't really a slut, or called a slut… but she skipped a lot of classes, and almost got suspended for smoking a lot. Even though, when I was still the 'Queen' I looked down my nose at her, she always flirted at me and winked whenever I tried to make fun of her. She… she and I got into an argument just before the last year ended, when we were alone, and she ended up shoving me against a wall and kissing me. I never felt anything like it."

"Hmph." Faith growled, glaring at the branches and leaves of the tree next to the house, which she had used to climb to Buffy's window. She might have wanted to do something like that with Buffy once or twice… but she never would have, she didn't think.

"It kinda scared me, but every time I saw her those last few days of school, I would freeze, and couldn't help remembering how her lips felt." Buffy sighed, still staring down at her feet, feeling chilled despite the warm, night air. "I don't remember which boyfriend I had at the time, but I ended up dumping him out of sheer boredom not too long after. Glory and I… we kind of ended up starting to meet after that. Not really dating, but she would take me somewhere, saying that we would do something fun, but we always ended up just making out. It wasn't great at home, Dad was always gone, or arguing with mom… and Tara was usually hiding away somewhere with Spike or some of her friends. I looked forward to my time with Glory, even if it wasn't all that meaningful, and chafed when I had to hang out with my cronies from school. By the end of the summer, she'd told me that she loved me, that she was in love with me, and we…"

Faith frowned into the silence where Buffy had cut off. The stubborn, loud girl seemed so vulnerable, and she could almost swear that she could see the hint of a tear in Buffy's eyes. She couldn't bring herself to say it, Faith guessed. "You fucked."

"We had sex." Buffy corrected, as if there was a difference. Perhaps to Buffy, there was. "Things didn't start changing until we got back to school. We hadn't gone anywhere public so far, kind of a mutual agreement, but she wouldn't even look at me in the hallways. I… I wanted to come out to everyone, be public, but she wouldn't even talk about it with me. She seemed to be getting farther and farther away from me, even when I was trying to make myself better. It… I didn't know what was wrong." There was another long silence, and both girls were staring up at the clear, starry sky above them. "She'd almost gotten expelled for her smoking on school grounds again only the day before it happened. The gym was off limits, cause the floors were being polished and the bleachers were being lacquered. She had ducked in there to have a quick smoke, and I ducked in after. I wanted to talk to her, about coming out finally. When I saw her smoking, and she still wouldn't look at me, I kinda snapped. I started yelling at her, asking what she was doing. I wanted to know if she was trying to get expelled, I told her if she wanted to get away from me that badly, all she had to do was say so. She only glared at me and flicked the cigarette away, asking if _that_ made me happy, and if I'd shut up before someone heard us. The trash can she threw it in had a bunch of paper towels and some of the left-over lacquer… and went up in a blaze, and the bleachers were next. We both panicked, but I told her to run, so that she wouldn't get caught, and tried to find a fire extinguisher.  
"The fire department came just as I ran out, still holding the empty extinguisher, and put everything out, but I still got in trouble for being in there when it was off limits. They tried to prove that I set the fire, but no one ever could. That didn't stop the rumors though." Buffy scowled then, closing her eyes as she remembered. "I went to Glory's house after everything was over. I wanted to see if she was okay… I probably wanted to yell some more. I… I'd always been okay to just walk in before. Her parents weren't home, I knew that, and she never minded me coming in. She hated me knocking, really. But… when I went inside. She… Glory was on her dad's pool table, skirt around her waist, fucking some greasy jock from the grade above her. When she saw me, she didn't seem to know if she should smile, or stop. I just ran. We… um… didn't speak again after that."

Faith was silent for a few minutes, trying to imagine what Buffy felt. In her life, she'd been blamed for plenty of shit she hadn't done. Hell, half of what was on her record she hadn't even heard of till someone pointed the finger at her. That she could get, but she figured in an insightful moment that that wasn't what was bothering Buffy so badly. B was hurt by what Glory did. She hadn't ever cared about someone like that before, but in all of her flings, they'd always known what she wanted out of it. She'd never told anyone that L word. Absently, she realized that if anyone had ever done that to Red, she might have killed them. Her brows knitted together and her fists clenched. "That's… That's really fucked up, B. Ya don't say shit like that and then… Fuck, even I'm not that bad."

"Yeah… I know…." Buffy's voice was tight, and Faith finally looked over at her again, realizing that the blonde was, indeed, crying. "I… I'm kinda over it now. I mean, I was stupid to believe her, when she acted like that. I think I knew that she didn't mean it… but it hurt. I… I never told Tara. At first I didn't think she'd understand about Glory, then I just didn't want her to know how gullible I was."

"It'll be okay, B." Faith finally said softly, loosing the harsh tone she'd had before and scooting over. Awkwardly, she put an arm around Buffy's shoulders, letting the blonde lean on her and cry into her. It felt weird, and uncomfortable, but inside she felt kinda warm for doing it. "It'll be okay."

_**TBC**_


	13. Chapter 13

It had been awkward all day long. Both girls had come to school aching-tired. Buffy was still exhausted from not only being out late, but from drudging up the memories of her ex-whatever. Faith, for her part, had managed to get Buffy into bed, eventually, and gone home, but had tossed all night, staring up at her cracking ceiling in frustration. Though the blonde had struggled through her classes that day, Faith had skipped more than one in an attempt to nap in the library, or some other remote and quiet location. Lunch was even worse.

"Fuck it's bright out here." They all looked at Faith curiously as they sat at some of the benches in the quad for lunch, Buffy looking almost as tired, and trying to act as if she weren't. Willow and Tara sat next to each other, Jessie hurrying to sit as close as he could to Buffy. "It is. I was nappin afore this."

"Faith, if you don't start showing up to classes more often, you're going to have to repeat a grade again." Willow admonished, examining her apple before biting into it. Faith glowered, but her expression was more of tired aggravation than anything else. "What were you doing last night that made you so tired anyway? Tara said you guys got back at a pretty decent time."

Buffy glanced at Faith discreetly, stuffing something into her mouth and looking nervous. Faith, as a result, hesitated. Finally, she grinned lewdly and winked at Willow. "Let's just say that I snuck into a hottie's room and had my arms around 'er for a while, and leave it at that, yeah? Don't think ya need the details."

Willow turned bright red, and shook her head, making Faith chuckle a little and Buffy breathe out a sigh, smiling softly. She was going along with it though. "Faith, you're libido is the size of Texas."

"Her what?" Jesse asked, eyes shocked-round. Tara giggled softly, and Faith only smiled suggestively as she stole some of Buffy's chips to munch on, despite the fact that she had her own.

"Nevermind, Jesse." Buffy said with a small smirk. "So you were with a hottie after you dropped me off, huh? That why you rushed through that last game?"

"No. I figured I should get ya out of there before one of those lunkhead gamers came over and hit on ya. Some o' the greasy haired dorks were staring at your ass every time you bent over." Faith grinned in return, some of the sleepiness gone from her eyes. "Maybe I shoulda let 'em come over, eh?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Buffy wrinkled her nose. "Only guys that shower on a regular basis, meaning daily, have any chance with me." Faith looked at her while Willow and Tara laughed together over that, and Buffy caught her eyes, then swallowed hard and looked down. She still couldn't believe that, of all people, Faith had been the one she'd told. If it hadn't been Tara, she could have sworn that she would tell Willow. But… it had been Faith? Remembering how Glory had pretty much screwed her over, and seeing far too many similarities in the two girls, she closed her eyes and tried not to think on it too much. _Faith isn't Glory._

Faith only frowned and looked away.

~

Faith and Buffy had both been acting strangely these past two days at school. One moment they seemed to be getting along better than ever, and the next they wouldn't even be able to look at each other. Jesse, being the goof that he was, hadn't noticed of course, but both Tara and Willow had, and it was worrying them. So now, as they met at the Bronze, on a rare weekend that Spike wasn't visiting, Willow and Tara both watched their friends act stranger than even before. Faith would look over at Buffy and let out a sigh as she frowned, and the blonde would stare absently out at the dance floor as if there were something extremely interesting there.

"Hey Buffy… I noticed you watching the dance floor… and… um…" Buffy looked up, startled out of her daydream, at a boy from school that had approached them. She didn't really recognize him, but suspected that they had at least one class together, since he knew her name. "And… um… you wanna dance?"

"Um, sure." Buffy plastered on a smile and joined him out to the dance floor, seeming to come alive again and begin the familiar ritual of teasing and dancing. It looked like nothing had changed.

"Fuckin prick…" Faith growled, glowering in their direction before realizing that the others had heard her, and that Willow was staring at her in confusion. "I'm bored."

"Was that Parker Abrams?" Jesse suddenly asked in confusion. Willow seemed startled as well, and turned to look out at the dance floor where Buffy was smiling coyly at the boy. "That's Parker."

"Fuckin prick…" Faith reiterated, glowering at him as he danced with Buffy, though it was a bit more heartfelt and audible this time. Tara blushed and turned to the redhead for an explanation.

"He's… um… kind of known as a playboy." Willow said with her own blush, frowning out at the 'couple'. He was usually a lot more suave and calm than his hesitant query to Buffy though.

"Maybe I should go interrupt." Jesse said, starting to stand, but Faith beat him to it. The brunette, strutting out and onto the dance floor strode easily over to them, swaying her hips and positioning just enough to show herself off well.

"Can I cut in…" Buffy looked a bit insulted at that, and Parker looked between the two of them in confusion, before Faith suddenly nudged the boy away and began dancing with the blonde, to Buffy's surprise. "Don't even think about it, B. He's a grade-A dickwad. Ya wanna play rebound, go for a nice guy."

"I'm not playing rebound…" Buffy whispered, not looking Faith in the eye but dancing with her nevertheless. "He asked me to dance and I said yes, that's it."

"Yeah, well… asshole like that, people see you dancing, they'll start sayin shit." Faith grumbled, spinning Buffy and then dancing up behind her. "You okay though?"

Buffy was silent for a full minute, but when she turned around again, she was smiling softly. "Yeah… I'm fine. Sorry. Thank-you."

"Eh… I'm not good at that shit. Red'd be better at that." Faith wrinkled her nose as she said it casually, shrugging. Almost wincing at the sudden flash of hurt in Buffy's eyes, she sighed. "I mean… um… no big. So what do ya wanna do about Red n' Blondie?"

Buffy was silent again at the sudden change in topic, and they paused a little as the song changed, but didn't return to the table. "I… tough to say. It'd be easier without Spike. Hate it as I might to admit it, he's a nice enough guy. Loyal to her. Cares about her. He won't just disappear, and I don't think he'll fuck up."

"Did you just cuss B? I'm impressed." Faith winked, joking, and spun the blonde again, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. She didn't know if she could handle having to be the strong, comforting shoulder if Buffy started crying again.

"Anyway… it means that we'll have to make Tara realize that she was only with Spike initially to get away from Dad and the house. I know she likes him… but not that much. Not like that." Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes, smirking as a slow song started up. Instead of ending the conversation, she winked first at Faith, then over the brunette's shoulders at their table of friends, and swung her arms around the taller girl's shoulders. Faith looked surprised, but was stuck dancing with Buffy unless she wanted to pull away more harshly than needed. "She doesn't gush about him like a girl with a crush, not like when I can get her to talk about Willow."

"I… erm… yeah…" Faith said, swallowing hard and looking around as she tried to decide on what to do. Half of her mind was on the conversation, the other half seemed to waver between the dreams she'd been having, the revelations of Wednesday night, and the fact that she could feel Buffy dancing softly against her. "Wills's got it bad, too… Erm… right."

"Chill Faith, I'm not gonna bite." Buffy said with a mischievous smirk, back to her old self, seemingly. "So what do you think we should do?"

"Eh… it'll work out. Just forget about it for now." Faith said, rolling her eyes and doing her best to not look at Buffy directly through the entire little dance.

_**TBC**_


End file.
